Xtreme Wrestling Federation
by DJ Greatness
Summary: I decided to create a wrestling company called "Xtreme Wrestling Federation" so enjoy the ride by XWF.
1. Sign Up!

A/N OK guys since I've seen a lot of these Fanfics about wrestling federations I decided to join in on the fun.

The Wrestling company is called Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF) and there's 2 main shows and 11 PPV's for the year.

XWF Owner- Paul Heyman

Monday-XWF Xtreme Warfare.

Friday- XWF Friday Night Takeover.

January- XWF Hardcore Rumble.

February- XWF Highway to Hell.

March/April- XWF XtremeMania

May-XWF Anarchy Warfare

June- XWF The King of XWF.

July-XWF The Apocalypse.

August- XWF Summer Bash.

September-XWF Extreme Impact.

October-XWF Battleground WarZone.

November-XWF Survival of The Fittest.

December-XWF Final Battle.

The Titles for XWF are:

The XWF World Heavyweight Championship.

The XWF International Championship.

The XWF Tag Team Championship.

The XWF Anarchy Championship (24/7)

The XWF Women's Championship.

So here's how you sign up to join XWF.

Name.

Face or Heel.

Hometown

Height/Weight

Describe your Wrestler.

Manager (Optional)

Age

Personality

Theme Song.

Ring Attire.

Entrance Attire.

Finishers.

Here's my wrestler.

Name- "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles.

Face/Heel-Face

Hometown- Charlotte, North Carolina.

Height- 6'2 Weight 232

Character- African American, has a medium fade, muscular, very quick and a scar above his right eye.

Manager- No

Age-25

Personality- a very cool guy who's easy to get along with but don't get on his bad side.

Theme Song- Undead by Hollywood Undead.

Ring Attire-Long black pants with red lighting wrapped around with white barbed wire and wears black gloves with red designs and red elbow pads.

Entrance Attire- Basically the same thing except for wearing an black shirt with Anarchy written in red.

Finishers- Extreme Destroyer( Canadian Destroyer), Shooting Star Press.

Ok guys so if you want to be a part of the XWF roster just either message me or PM me your wrestler and I add them in. For the time being only 15 to 20 wrestlers/divas.

PEACE from DJ Greatness.


	2. XWF Xtreme Warfare Episode 1

XWF Xtreme Warfare August 18th 2014 Hammerstein Ballroom New York City.

The owner of Xtreme Wrestling Federation Paul Heyman was standing in the middle of the ring.

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Heyman-"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to XWF!"

Heyman-"Tonight you will witness the future of professional wrestling put their bodies on the line and tonight we will crown our very first XWF World Heavyweight Champion in a 7 man Xtreme Battle Royal!"

Heyman-"And let me remind you all this this isn't the WWE, this isn't Monday Night Raw, this isn't Impact Wrestling this is XWF!"

Heyman then exits the ring.

Styles-"Powerful words from the owner of XWF I'm Joey Styles alongside with my broadcast partner Don West and this is XWF! And also tonight there will be three qualifying matches to crown our very first XWF Women's Champion at next week in a Triple Threat Match as well first will be a Qualifying Match between Selene Calloway and Meccedes Meadows which is coming up right now."

Ring Announcer-"The following contest is a Qualifying Match to crown an XWF Women's Champion and it is scheduled for one fall."

The first competitor to come out was Selene Calloway along with Seth Rollins.

Ring Announcer-"Introducing first from Death Valley being accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins Selene Calloway!"

Styles-"Selene Calloway has a huge advantage in this match with her wrestling lineage and with Seth Rollins at ringside Calloway has a huge chance of advancing to the Triple Threat next week."

Ring Announcer-"And her opponent from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Meccedes Meadows!"

Meccedes comes through the curtain with cockiness and confidence.

Styles-"Meccedes could be a major player here in XWF she calls herself The Greatest Women that ever lived and the future of XWF."

West-"Well she could prove that she is by becoming the first XWF Women's Champion next week ."

Meccedes and Selene then start the match with a collar elbow tie up in which Selene turns into a headlock.

As Selene bounces off the ropes, Meccedes pushes out of the headlock.

As Selene turned around, Meccedes nails Selene with a clothesline.

Styles-"What a clothesline by Meccedes!"

Meccedes then grabs Selene and tries to toss her over the top rope but Selene counters and tosses Meccedes to the outside.

West-"And Meccedes goes to the outside!"

As Meccedes got to her feet, Selene bounces off the ropes and hits a splash from over the top rope and onto Meccedes.

Styles-"Selene taking a huge chance with that high risk maneuver."

Selene then lifts Meccedes to her feet but Meccedes then hits Selene with a low spinning heel kick to the gut.

Meccedes then grabs Selene and tosses her head first into the ring post.

West-"Selene has just crashed head first off of that ring post!"

Meccedes then goes back into the ring and begins to taunt the crowd.

As Selene tries to get on the apron the camera reveals that she's been busted open.

Styles-"Oh My! Selene has been busted open at the hands of Meccedes and by that unforgiving ring post!"

As Selene got onto the apron, Meccedes charges and knocks Selene from the apron and into the guardrail.

Meccedes then goes to the outside and grabs Selene and places her on the guardrail.

West-"What does Meccedes have in store for Selene?"

Meccedes then heads to the top rope and leaps and hits a leg drop on Selene.

West-"Meccedes with a huge leg drop from the top rope to the outside!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Meccedes then lifts Selene and throws her into the ring and goes for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Styles-"And Selene still survives!"

Meccedes then grabs Selene and tosses her into the corner.

As Meccedes charged, Selene catches Meccedes with a boot to the face.

Selene then scoots herself to the top rope and grabs Meccedes and hits a Tornado DDT.

West-"Tornado DDT!"

As Meccedes was sitting up, Selene shoots off the ropes and hits a low dropkick to Meccedes's face.

Selene then headed to the top rope.

As Selene positioned herself, Meccedes charges and hits an Enzuriguri to the head of Selene.

Meccedes then headed to the top rope and tries to hit a superplex but Selene kept her legs hooked on the ropes.

Selene then knees Meccedes in the face.

Selene then flips over Meccedes and hooks her up and hits the Last Ride.

Styles-"Last Ride! Shades of her father the Undertaker! Selene taking a page out of her father's textbook here tonight!"

Selene then went for the pin.

1…2..kickout!

As Meccedes was trying to get up, Selene shot off the ropes preparing for the Curve Stomp but Meccedes popped up and connected with a super kick to Selene.

Meccedes then goes for the pin.

West-"Oh! What a super kick!"

1..2..kickout!

Meccedes now frustrated exits the ring and grabs a steel chair.

Styles-"I think Meccedes is letting frustration getting to her head!"

As Meccedes was getting into the ring with the chair, Rollins comes around the ring and grabs the chair.

West-"And now Rollins is getting involved!"

As Rollins and Meccedes was playing tug of war with the chair the referee comes over to take the chair.

As the referee was dealing with Rollins and Meccedes, Meccedes's sister Riley Cruise comes from the crowd.

As Selene was getting to her feet, Riley hits Selene with Trouble in Paradise.

West-"Riley with Trouble in Paradise to Selene!"

Riley then exits the ring.

Once the referee deals with the situation, Meccedes then goes over to Selene and goes for the pin.

1..2…3!

Announcer-"Here is your winner Meccedes Meadows!"

Styles-"Meccedes Meadows advances to the Triple Threat Match thanks to her sister Riley Cruise!"

The camera then cuts backstage to Ryan Keys.

Ryan-"Tonight XWF crowns it's very first World Heavyweight Champion here tonight in an Xtreme Battle Royal and if there's one thing I want and that is championship gold."

Ryan-"And now tonight I have to face some tiny midget wrestler called Joey Winters well guess what Joey you're just a joke to me and tonight I am going to hurt you."

Ryan-"And trust me there is nobody here in XWF or in professional wrestling and hell nobody in this run down dead ass arena can stop me."

As Ryan was talking to the camera, Eddie Styles walks up to him.

Ryan-"What The Hell do you want?"

Eddie-"Well Ryan I was getting sick and tired of hearing you talk down about this city and trust me later on tonight in the battle royal I'm going to do everyone a favor and toss your ass over the top rope."

Ryan-"Whatever."

Ryan then walks off.

As Eddie turned around, Ryan grabs Eddie and slams him head first into the wall.

Ryan-"No One disrespects me!"

Ryan then delivers a few more stomps to Eddie and then walks off.

The camera then cuts back to the Hammerstein Ballroom.

Announcer-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall.

Announcer-"Introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing 210 pounds Ryan Keys!"

Ryan then enters the arena.

Styles-"Ryan Keys whether you agree with his tactics or not could be a big name here in Xtreme Wrestling Federation."

Announcer-"And his opponent from Boston, Massachusetts weighing in at 153 pounds Joey Winters!"

Winters then enters the Hammerstein Ballroom with adrenaline.

West-"Joey Winters even though he is the youngest competitor on the XWF Roster this kid has nothing but heart and passion."

Ryan then grabs the microphone from the announcer.

Ryan-"Hey, Winters! Didn't you hear me when I said I was going to hurt you tonight?!"

Ryan-"Listen I'm going to give you 1 last chance to exit the ring and if you are not out of here by the count of three when I turn around then I'm going to end your career right here do you understand?"

Ryan then turns around.

Ryan-1 for all of you New Yorkers who can't count worth a damn."

Ryan-"2 and 3!"

As Ryan turned around, Joey charges and nails Ryan with a dropkick and Ryan scurries out of the ring.

Styles-"What a dropkick from Joey!"

Ryan-"Are you kidding me?!"

Ryan then enters the ring and charges at Joey but Joey ducks and shoots off the ropes and nails Ryan with a big forearm.

As Ryan got up, Joey charges but Ryan tosses Joey over the top rope but Joey lands on the apron.

As Ryan charged to Joey, Joey pulls the ropes down and Ryan lands on the outside.

Joey then springboards off the ropes but Ryan catches Joey in mid-air and power slams him on the floor.

Styles-"Oh My God! Ryan just planted Joey on the floor with that power slam!"

West-"I think playtime is over for Joey!"

Ryan then hoists Joey up in a gorilla press slam position and drops him ribs first onto the guard rail.

Ryan then tosses Joey in the ring.

Ryan then enters the ring.

Ryan then lifts Joey up and irish whips him off the ropes and hits a high knee right into Joey's ribs.

Ryan-"I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO HURT YOU!"

Ryan then heads to the top rope.

As Joey got to his feet and turned around, Ryan leaps from the top rope but Joey catches Ryan with a kick to the face.

West-"What a kick from Joey!"

As Ryan got to his feet, Joey hits a roundhouse kick to Ryan's gut.

Joey then charges to Ryan but Ryan tosses Joey over the ropes and Joey again lands on the apron.

Joey then drove his shoulder into Ryan's gut sending him back to the center of the ring.

Joey then springboards off the ropes and catches Ryan with a Tornado DDT.

West-"What a DDT!"

Joey then went for the pin.

1..2..kickout!"

Joey then drags Ryan to the center of the ring.

Joey then heads to the top rope.

Joey then went for the Shooting Star Press but Ryan gets his knees up and Joey crashes onto Ryan's knees.

Styles-"Joey went for the Shooting Star Press but Ryan was able to get his knees up!"

As Joey tried to recover, Ryan shoots off the ropes and hits Joey with the Masterkey.

West-"Ryan calls this The MasterKey!"

Ryan then went for the cover.

1…2….3!"

Announcer-"Here is your winner Ryan Keys!"

Ryan then grabs the microphone.

Ryan-"I guaran-damn-tee that tonight I will become the XWF World's Heavyweight Champion!"

Ryan then drops the microphone and exits the ring.

Later On.

Announcer-"The following contest is a Qualifying Match to crown the first XWF Women's Champion!"

Styles-"We're having our second Qualifying Match here tonight."

Announcer-"Introducing first from Elizabeth City, North Carolina Jeri" JShorty" White!"

Jeri then enters the arena with excitement.

West-"Jeri White could be a big deal in this tournament here if she advances."

Announcer-"And her opponent from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Riley Cruise!"

Riley then comes from the crowd and attacks Jeri from behind.

Styles-"Riley Cruise from behind attacking Jeri!"

As Jeri tried to get to her feet, Riley delivers a kick to the gut of Jeri.

Riley then lifts Jeri up and sends her into the turnbuckle.

Riley then charges and hits a dropkick to Jeri.

Riley then grabs Jeri and shoots her off the ropes.

As Riley went for a clothesline, Jeri grabs Riley's arm and went for a Crucifix pin.

1..2..kickout!

As Jeri was getting to her feet, she charges at Riley and hits a Hurricarana sending Riley out of the ring.

West-"And Riley goes to the outside!"

As Riley was getting to her feet, Jeri runs and springboards off the top rope and hits a crossbody on Riley.

Styles-"Jeri with a huge cross body taking out Riley!"

Jeri then grabs Riley and tosses her into the ring.

As Riley was getting up, Jeri attempts a clothesline but Riley ducks it and grabs Jeri and hits a German Suplex but Riley mantains the grip.

Riley then goes over to the turnbuckle and tosses Jeri back and neck first into the turnbuckle.

Riley then stalked Jeri as she was getting to her feet.

As Jeri turned around, Riley went for a super kick but Jeri catches Riley's foot and hits a roundhouse kick to Riley's head.

Jeri then lifts Riley up and attempts to hit the DDT but Riley was able to shove Jeri off.

As Jeri charged, Riley catches Jeri with a super kick.

West-"What a super kick!"

Riley then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Riley furious then locks in the Sharpshooter on Jeri.

Styles-"Riley with the Sharpshooter locked in! Will Jeri tap?!"

Jeri was then able to make it to the ropes and Riley didn't break the hold until 4.

As the referee checked on Jeri, Riley was leaning on the ropes.

Then Selene comes from the crowd and delivers an Enzurguri kick to the back of Riley's head.

Styles-"There's Selene Calloway!"

With Riley stunned, Jeri grabs Riley and plants her with the DDT.

West-"DDT!"

Jeri then went for the pin.

1…2…..3!

Announcer-"Here is your winner Jeri "JShorty" White!"

Styles-"Jeri advances to the Triple Threat next week along with Meccedes Meadows but the question remains who will qualify for the third and final spot here tonight?"

The camera then cuts backstage to Quinton Adams.

Quinton-"Tonight I have a chance to become the Heavyweight Champion of the World."

Quinton-"And trust me there's not a man in that match that wants it more than me I want to be the champion not only for myself but for my son Apollo so tonight there's not a man or anybody on this damn planet that's going to stop me now!"

Quinton then walks off.

The camera then cuts back to the Hammerstein Ballroom.

Announcer-"The following contest is the final Qualifying Match to crown the XWF Women's Champion!"

Announcer-"Introducing first from New Haven, Connecticut Alice Paige!"

Alice Paige then enters the arena.

West-"This match is for the final spot in the Triple Threat Match next week to determine the first ever XWF Women's Champion, Meccedes is in it, Jeri is in it who will get the last spot?"

Announcer-"And her opponent from Raleigh, North Carolina Scarlet!"

Scarlet then enters the arena with cockiness and attitude.

Alice and Scarlet then had a stare down in the middle of the ring.

Scarlet then delivers a fiery slap to the face of Alice.

West-"How disrespectful was that?!"

Alice then gave a smirk and then gave a double leg takedown to Scarlet and the fight was on.

Styles-"I think that slap came back to bite Scarlet in the ass!"

Alice then lifts Scarlet up and sends her into the turnbuckle.

As Alice charged, Scarlet nails Alice with an elbow.

Scarlet then springboards off the top turnbuckle and grabs Alice and hits an inverted DDT.

Scarlet then grabs Alice and hits a scoop slam.

Scarlet then headed to the second rope and attempts a splash but Alice was able to get her boot up and Scarlet crashed chin first into the boot.

As Scarlet leaned on the ropes, Alice charged and clotheslines Scarlet out of the ring and to the outside.

Alice then headed to the top rope.

Alice then leaped for a cross body onto Scarlet but Scarlet moved out of the way and Alice crashes side first into the guard rail.

Scarlet then grabs Alice and sends her into the ring post.

West-"And Alice cracks off the ring post!"

Scarlet then entered the ring.

As Alice was trying to get to her feet on the apron, Scarlet grabs Alice and suplexes her back into the ring.

Scarlet then hooks Alice up for the Brain Buster but in the air Alice was able to land behind Scarlet and delivered a neck breaker.

Styles-"What a neck breaker from Alice!"

As Scarlet got to het feet, Alice then delivers a spinning clothesline.

Alice then shoots Scarlet off the ropes and attempts a clothesline but Scarlet ducked and clobbered Alice and a forearm shot to the back of Alice's head.

Scarlet then hoists up Alice and hits the Brain Buster.

West-"Brain Buster!"

Scarlet then went for the pin.

1…2..kickout!

Styles-"And Alice kicks out!"

Scarlet then grabs Alice and tries for another Brain Buster but Alice countered it and hits the Lights Out.

West-"Lights Out! Alice hit the Lights Out!"

Alice then went for the pin.

1..2….3!

Announcer-"Here is your winner Alice Paige!"

West-"Alice Paige has got the final spot in the Triple Threat Match to crown the first ever XWF Women's Champion!"

Styles-"The stage is set! Next Week it'll be Meccedes Meadows vs. Jeri "JShorty" White vs. Alice Paige in a Triple Threat Match to crown the first ever XWF Women's Champion!"

West-"Wait hold on I think I'm getting something backstage!"

The camera cuts backstage to see Selene Calloway and Riley Cruise in an all-out brawl.

Styles-"There's Selene and Riley they're beating the holy hell out of each other!"

Security along with the XWF Owner Paul Heyman comes to separate them.

Heyman-"Hey! If you two wanna fight then Next Week it's Selene Calloway vs. Riley Cruise inside a steel cage!"

West-"Wow! What a hellacious war that's going to be!"

The camera then cuts back to the Hammerstein Ballroom.

Announcer-"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the main event of the evening!"

Announcer-"This match is an 7 man Xtreme Battle Royal the match will start off with two wrestlers and every 90 seconds a new competitor enters the match this will continue until all 7 XWF Wrestlers are in the match. Elimination can be occurred by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. And when it's the final two it's one fall to a finish. The winner will become the 1st ever XWF World Heavyweight Champion!"

The 1st competitor was Joey Winters.

Announcer-"Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts weighing in at 153 pounds Joey Winters!"

Styles-"You got to think with the injured ribs of Joey Winters from earlier tonight does he have a shot of becoming XWF Heavyweight Champion but we have seen miracles in pro wrestling before."

The 2nd competitor was "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles.

Announcer-"And his opponent from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 232 pounds "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles!"

West-"Now here you've got to give the advantage to Eddie here because he's fresher."

Eddie and Joey then start off with a collar-elbow tie up in which Eddie was able to get the advantage with a headlock.

Joey then pushes Eddie off who shoots off the ropes and hits a shoulder block.

As Eddie shoots off the ropes again, Joey catches Eddie with a hurricaranna.

West-"Hurricaranna by Joey!"

As Eddie got to his feet, Joey catches him with a drop kick.

Joey then irish whips Eddie off the ropes and attempts a 2nd hurricaranna but Eddie catches Joey and plants him with a powerbomb.

Eddie then grabs Joey and sets him up on the turnbuckle.

Eddie then heads to the second rope and attempts a suplex but Joey keeps blocking it.

Then the timer runs out and the 3rd competitor comes out.

Announcer-"Introducing #3 Kayden Adams.

Kayden charges to the ring.

As Eddie was about to suplex Joey, Kayden clobbers Eddie in the back and sets Eddie up in a powerbomb position and hits the Tower of Doom.

West-"A Tower of Doom!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Kayden then lifts up Joey and tosses him all the way to the other side of the ring.

West-"Kayden throwing Joey like a ragdoll!"

As Kayden turned around, Eddie leaps from the top rope only to be nailed with a big boot.

Kayden then grabs Eddie and hoists him up for a powerbomb.

Joey then delivers a low blow to Kayden.

Eddie and Joey then began to hammer away on Kayden.

Styles-"Eddie and Joey working together to take down the big man!"

As Eddie and Joey both shot off the ropes, Kayden catches both by the throat.

As Kayden attempted a double chokeslam, Eddie and Joey managed to hit double DDT.

West-"And a double DDT by Eddie and Joey!"

Joey then headed to the top rope and hits the Shooting Star Press on Kayden.

Styles-"Shooting Star Press!"

Eddie then went to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash on the big man also.

As Eddie was getting to his feet, Joey delivers a kick to Eddie's shoulder.

West-"Still every man for himself!"

As Joey bounced off the ropes both him and Eddie lay each other out with double clotheslines.

Then the timer runs out and the 4th competitor comes out.

Announcer-"Introducing the 4 competitor Ryan Keys!"

Ryan immediately enters the ring and begins to stomp on Eddie.

Ryan then lifts Eddie up and shoots him off the ropes and hits a big power slam.

Then Ryan begins to attack Kayden.

As Ryan threw more shots to the head it didn't affect Kayden.

West-"I think Ryan might want to run."

As Ryan turned around he was met with a right hand from Joey.

As Ryan got up again, Eddie then decks Ryan with a right hand.

Kayden then grabs Ryan and delivered a huge headbutt that dropped Ryan.

Then out of nowhere both Eddie and Joey deliver double superkicks to Kayden.

As Eddie and Joey shot off the ropes, Kayden grabs both men and hits a double chokeslam.

West-"A double chokeslam!"

Styles-"Who can be able to stop the reign of terror that Kayden's been on through this match?!"

Then the timer runs out and the 5th competitor enters the match.

Announcer-"Introducing the 5th competitor Quinton Adams!"

Quinton hits the ring and has a stare down with Kayden.

West-"Look at this colossal showdown that we are about to witness!"

Then Quinton and Kayden began to start trading blows in the center of the ring.

Then Kayden was starting to get the advantage.

Kayden then attempts a clothesline but Quinton was then able to hoist up Kayden and throw him over the top rope and to the outside.

Styles-"Kayden Adams is gone!"

As Quinton turned around, Ryan begins to start throwing forearms to him.

As Ryan was about to hit another one, Quinton guzzles Ryan by the throat and tosses him into the corner.

Quinton charges and splashes Ryan.

Quinton then rushes off the ropes hitting Ryan with a big boot sending him through the ropes and to the outside.

West-"Ryan went under the top rope, he isn't eliminated!"

As Quinton turned around Joey hits a super kick knock Quinton onto the top rope.

The timer runs out and the 6th competitor enters the match.

Announcer-"Introducing the 6th competitor Peter The Ace.

Peter then heads on the apron and delivers a Brouge Kick to Quinton which knocked him back into the ring.

Joey then charged to Peter who drives his shoulder into Joey's injured ribs.

Peter then heads to the top rope and hits a drop kick to Joey knocking him down into the corner.

As Peter got up, Eddie attempted to hit the Extreme Destroyer but as Eddie leaped Peter held on to Eddie's legs and hits a reverse Tombstone Piledriver.

Styles-"Eddie was dropped right on his head!"

Peter gets to his feet.

Joey then springboards off the ropes but Peter catches him in midair with an R.K.O.

Styles-"An R.K.O in midair!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Then the timer ran out and the 7th and final competitor enters the match.

Announcer-"Introducing the 7th and final competitor Jaden Drake!"

Jaden charges for the ring and him and Peter started to go toe to toe.

Styles-"Jaden and Peter trading shots in the middle of the ring!"

Peter then delivered a knee to Jaden's gut.

Peter then rushed off the ropes but then Jaden catches him and hits the Rock Bottom.

As Ryan was standing on the apron about to get back into the ring, Jaden charges and spears Ryan from the apron and Ryan lands on the guardrail.

Quinton was getting to his feet when Jaden rushed off and hits a high knee right to Quinton's jaw.

As Jaden was charging towards Quinton, Eddie then delivers a gut kick and hits Jaden with the Extreme Destroyer.

Styles-"OH MY GOD!"

As Eddie was getting to his feet, Ryan rushed back into the ring and tosses Eddie over the top rope and to the outside.

West-"What a cheap ass trick!"

As Ryan turned around he saw Quinton staring a hole into him and Ryan exits the ring under the top rope.

As Quinton was about to go after Ryan. Peter, Jaden and Joey were starting to gang up on Quinton.

Styles-"Now it's 3 on 1 for Quinton!"

As the three were attacking Quinton, Quinton used his strength to shove all three off of him.

As Peter charged at Quinton, Quinton hoists Peter up in the gorilla press slam position and tosses him over the top rope and to the floor.

West-"Peter The Ace is gone! We're down to the final 4!"

Quinton turned around only to be hit with a spear from Jaden.

Styles-"Jaden with a huge spear to Quinton!"

Joey then headed to the top rope and hit a moonsault on Quinton.

West-"What a moonsault by Joey and even with injured ribs!"

As Joey was getting to his feet, Jaden grabs Joey and throws him over the top rope and eliminates him.

Styles-"A doublecross!"

As Quinton was getting to his feet, Jaden charged to hit a spear but Quinton was able to back drop Jaden over the top rope.

Styles-"Jaden's eliminated! We're down to two!"

As Quinton turned around, Ryan levels Quinton with a steel chair.

West-"Ryan has just cracked that steel chair right off the head of Quinton!"

Announcer-"Now this match can only be won by pinfall or submission!"

As Quinton was getting to his feet, Ryan delivers a second chair shot to Quinton's head which split him open.

Styles-"Oh No! Quinton has been busted open by that steel chair!"

As Quinton tried to get to his feet, Ryan hits him with a third chair shot to the head.

West-"How much more chair shots can this man take?!"

Ryan then went for the pin as the referee came down.

1…2…kickout!

West-"How did he kick out!"

Styles-"Guts Don. Guts and Heart!"

As Quinton was half way up to his feet, Ryan rushes off the ropes and hits the MasterKey!"

Ryan then went for another pin.

1…2…kickout!"

West-"Quinton just won't quit!"

Ryan then headed to the top rope.

As Quinton turned around he quickly charged and nailed a big boot to Ryan's head.

Quinton then headed to the top rope.

Styles-"What the hell is about to happen?!"

Quinton then grabs Ryan in a bearhug and then hits the Eclipse.

West-"A belly to belly suplex from the top rope! Quinton calls this the Eclipse.

Quinton then went for the pin.

1…2….3!

Announcer-"Here is your winner and NEW XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Styles-"Quinton Adams is now the 1st ever XWF World Heavyweight Champion!"

Quinton then raised the XWF World Heavyweight Title Belt in the air.

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Styles-"What a night this has been! We have crowned our very first XWF World Heavyweight Champion in Quinton Adams! We'll see you guys next week!"

Quinton raised the belt in the air to end XWF Xtreme Warfare.

A/N-"Guys I would like to thank all of you who submitted your OC's characters for this and I hope you guys liked this first show and enjoyed it. And if you have any more OCs you want to add just PM me or leave it in the reviews.

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


	3. XWF Xtreme Warfare Episode 2

XWF Xtreme Warfare August 25th 2014 AllState Arena Chicago Illinois.

Styles-"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I'm Joey Styles along with my partner Don West and we welcome you to XWF Xtreme Warfare here in Chicago!"

West-"We have a pretty stacked card here tonight and also we'll be crowning our very first XWF Women's Champion here tonight!"

The camera then cuts to the XWF Ring Announcer Kalya Knight.

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the NEW XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Quinton then enters the arena.

Styles-"Last Week Quinton made history as he became the first ever XWF World Heavyweight Champion after winning a 7 man Xtreme Battle Royal!"

Quinton then stood in the middle of the ring.

Quinton-"You know this feels pretty damn good right now."

Crowd-"Quinton! Quinton! Quinton!"

Quinton-"It also feels good to be here in Chi-Town tonight!"

Quinton-"I will be a fighting champion for all of you guys and for all of my family and for my little brother DuVane and for my son Apollo."

Quinton-"I hope you all enjoy the show tonight and…

Quinton was interrupted by the music of one Ryan Keys.

Ryan then enters the arena and heads down to the ring.

Ryan-"So are you through with all that pathetic ass kissing?"

Quinton-"What The Hell do you want Keys?"

Ryan-"Nothing just wanted to congratulate you on becoming the World Champ last week but we all know that your reign will be as short as Derrick Rose's NBA season."

Crowd-"You Suck! You Suck!"

Ryan-"Shut Up! Anyways Quinton I was hoping you would give me the guy who put those 12 stiches in your head a shot at that XWF World Title at Extreme Impact?"

Quinton-"Well Ryan guess what you got to earn it."

Ryan-"Well to me it seems like that your supposed "fighting" champion is a coward to fight me."

Then the XWF Owner Paul Heyman appears on the titantron.

Heyman-"Hold on a second guys, I can come up with a solution to this problem, tonight it will be Ryan Keys taking on the XWF Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams and if Ryan you do win then you'll get a title match at Extreme Impact."

Styles-"Whoa! It'll be Quinton Adams vs. Ryan Keys and if Ryan wins he gets a shot at the champ at Extreme Impact!"

As Quinton was about to leave the ring, Ryan stops him.

Ryan-"Hold on buddy, Look I just want to wish you good luck tonight."

Ryan extended his hand.

As Quinton was about to shake his hand, Ryan spits in Quinton's face and exits the ring quickly.

West-"How disrespectful was that?!"

The camera then cuts backstage to Scarlet.

West-"There's Scarlet, she's facing off against the debuting Aria next!"

The camera then comes back to the AllState Arena and the XWF Ring Announcer Kalya Knight.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina Scarlet!"

Scarlet then enters the arena.

Knight-"And her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Aria!"

Aria then explodes into the arena.

Styles-"Here comes the debuting Aria, let's see what she can do here in Xtreme Wrestling Federation!"

Scarlet takes the microphone away from Kalya.

Scarlet-"Are you kidding me right now? Is this who I'm facing?"

Scarlet then approaches Aria.

Scarlet-"Ok Ariane..

Aria-"It's Aria."

Scarlet-"Yeah right Aria of course. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that tonight when you're in my ring…

Scarlet then delivers a fiery slap to Aria.

Scarlet-"You're My Bitch! Ring The Bell!"

Scarlet quickly started to stomp on Aria.

Styles-"Scarlet taking advantage of that slap to Aria before the bell rung!"

Scarlet then tries to irish whip Aria but Aria reversed and send Scarlet off the ropes and caught her with a spinning heel kick.

West-"What a spinning heel kick!"

Aria then grabs Scarlet and hits her with a snapmare.

As Scarlet was sitting, Aria shoots off the ropes and hits a dropkick in Scarlet's face.

Styles-"Aria looking to destroy the facial features of Scarlet."

Aria then lifts Scarlet up and irish whips her on the ropes and Aria attempts a clothesline but Scarlet ducked and delivered a kick to the gut of Aria.

With Aria bent down, Scarlet shoots off the ropes and hits a brutal high knee right in the mouth of Aria.

West-"What a knee right to the face of Aria!"

Scarlet then grabs Aria (whose mouth is busted) gives her another knee to the face.

West-"A 2nd knee to the face!"

Scarlet then drags Aria to the middle of the ring.

Scarlet then begins to climb to the top rope forward.

Styles-"I think Scarlet is setting up for a moonsault here."

As Scarlet positioned herself, Aria pops up and hits the second rope and hits a German Suplex from the second rope.

Styles-"A German Suplex from the second rope!"

As Scarlet used the ropes to get up, Aria hips up.

West-"What a hip up!"

As Scarlet turned around, Aria charges and hits a big clothesline.

Aria then grabs Scarlet and attempts a irish whip but Scarlet reverses and sends Aria off the ropes but Aria was able to hit Scarlet with a Hurricarana Pin.

Styles-"Aria's got the pin!"

1..2..kickout!

As Aria was getting to her feet, Scarlet clobbers Aria from behind.

Scarlet then tosses Aria over the top rope but Aria lands on her feet.

As Scarlet charges, Aria lands a shoulder block on Scarlet which knocks her back a little bit.

Aria then springboards off the ropes and hits Scarlet with a tilt of world DDT.

Styles-"Whoa! What a DDT! Aria calls this The Ari-Go Round!"

Aria then goes for the cover.

1…2….3!

West-"And Aria wins her debut match!"

Knight-"Here is your winner Aria!"

The camera then cuts backstage to Eddie Styles with Paul Heyman.

Eddie-"So you're telling me that a little punk ass bitch in Ryan Keys has a shot to face Quinton at Extreme Impact? The same bitch that jumped me last week?, Paul I don't care if he's in a match or not I want Keys's ass tonight!"

Paul-"Eddie, I'm sorry but the match has already been made but since you are feeling a bit frisky tonight how about you go one on one with Joey Winters and that match is up next!"

Eddie-"Fine, Damn!"

Eddie then walks off.

The camera then cuts back to XWF Ring Announcer Kalya Knight.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts weighing in at 153 pounds Joey Winters!"

Joey then explodes into the arena.

Styles-"This should be an incredible match between Joey Winters and "The Extreme Kidd" here tonight at Xtreme Warfare!"

West-"Yeah if you thought the beginning of the 7 man Xtreme Battle Royal was something, man you ain't seen nothing yet."

Knight-"And his opponent from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 232 pounds the "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles!"

Eddie then emerges from the curtain.

Eddie and Joey then shook hands to start the match but Joey quickly went for a roll up.

1..2..kickout!

Styles-"Joey trying to get a quick win over Eddie Styles!"

Eddie and Joey then lock up in a collar elbow tie up in which Eddie quickly got the advantage.

As Eddie bounced off the ropes, Joey shoves Eddie off of the headlock and into the ropes.

As Eddie bounced back, Joey connects with a low dropkick to Eddie's legs sending him down to the mat.

Eddie tries to push himself up, but Joey shoots off the ropes and hits a low dropkick to the side of Eddie's head.

West-"What a dropkick!"

Joey then lifts Eddie to his feet and hits a stinging knife edge chop.

Joey then irish whips Eddie off the ropes for a clothesline but Eddie hooks onto the ropes.

Joey charges at Eddie but Eddie back drops Joey over the top rope but Joey lands on his feet.

Eddie then rushes off the ropes and spears Joey and himself from the apron and to the outside.

Styles-"What a spear!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Eddie then tossed Joey into the ring.

With Joey laid out in the ring, Eddie then proceeds to climb to the top rope.

As Eddie positioned himself, Joey pops up and sends Eddie crashing on the top turnbuckle.

Joey then grabs Eddie's head and DDT's him straight to the mat.

West-"What a DDT! Joey could've broken Eddie's neck right there!"

Joey then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Joey then hoists Eddie up and irish whips him into the corner.

Joey charges and tries to dropkick Eddie but Eddie charges and hits a vicious clothesline that turns Joey inside out.

West-"What a hit!"

With Joey out of it, Eddie decided to once again go to the top rope.

Eddie then hits the Shooting Star Press.

Styles-"Shooting Star Press!"

Eddie then went for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

West-"God! What a match!"

Eddie then sets up Joey for the Extreme Destroyer until the music of Ryan Keys hits.

Styles-"Wait! What is Ryan Keys coming out here for?"

As Eddie was distracted by staring at the stage, Joey then hits Eddie with a roll up.

1..2….3!

West-"Joey took advantage of the distraction and scored the win!"

Knight-"Here is your winner Joey Winters!"

The camera then switched backstage to Selene Calloway preparing.

As Selene was preparing, Seth Rollins walks up to her.

Selene-"Hey, Babe."

Seth-"Hey, Listen are you sure about this match?"

Selene-"Yeah, I want to prove a point to everyone who thinks that I need your help to win a match and I want to prove that I am one of the greatest divas here in XWF."

Seth-"OK, Good Luck."

Selene then gives Seth a peck on the lips and walks off.

West-"It's Calloway vs. Cruise inside a steel cage and it's next on Xtreme Warfare!"

The camera then cuts back to XWF Announcer Kalya Knight.

Knight-"The following contest will be contested inside a steel cage and the only way to be victorious is by pinfall, submission or escaping the cage!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Riley Cruise!"

Riley then enters the arena.

Knight-"And her opponent from Death Valley, Selene Calloway!"

Selene didn't emerged from the curtain.

Riley-"See I told you all that Selene is feared by the presence of me and another thing…

As Riley turned around, Selene leaps from the top of the cage and hits a cross body on Riley.

Styles-"Oh My God! Selene with a cross body from the top of the cage and right on to Riley!"

Selene then pounces on Riley and begins to hit her shot after shot.

West-"Man this is so personal"

Selene then hoists Riley up and tosses her into the corner.

Selene charges and rams her shoulder into the gut of Riley.

Selene then tosses Riley to the ropes but Riley hooks her arms onto the top rope.

As Selene charges, Riley sidesteps and sends Selene head first into the cage.

West-"Oh! Selene has crashed head first off of the cage!"

As Selene was getting to her feet, Riley delivers a kick to the head and Selene is busted open.

Styles-"Selene has been busted open! The wound is reopened from last week!"

Riley-"Come On Selene!"

As Selene was getting to her feet, Riley nails Selene with a knee to the head.

Riley then grabs Selene by the hair and tries to ram her into the cage but Selene blocks the cage and nails Riley with an elbow.

Selene then delivers a roundhouse kick to the gut of Riley which sends her to the ropes.

West-"Selene is trying to fight back!"

Selene then charges at Riley and dropkicked her.

Selene then grabs Riley by the legs and catapults her into the cage.

Styles-"Riley crashing face first off the cage!"

Riley then rolls in between the cage and ropes.

As Riley was getting to her feet, Selene shoots off the ropes and dropkicks Riley's head into the cage.

West-"Selene just dropkicks Riley's head right into the steel!"

As Riley crawled under the ropes the camera shows that she's busted open also.

Styles-"And now Riley is busted open!"

As Riley got to her feet, Selene grabs her and sends her head first into the cage.

With Riley laid out Selene begins to climb the cage.

As Selene was getting closer to the top, Riley makes it up to the top rope and begins to hammer away at Selene's back.

Riley then positioned Selene and powerbombs from the top rope to the mat.

West-"A powerbomb from the top rope and right through the mat!"

Crowd-"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Riley then crawled to Selene and goes for the cover.

1..2..kickout!

Styles-"What a match!"

As Riley was lifting Selene to her feet, Selene shoves Riley to the ropes.

Selene charges but Riley back drops Selene right into the cage wall.

West-"And Riley has just back dropped Selene into the cage wall!"

Riley then drags Selene to the middle of the ring.

Riley then begins to climb the top rope.

West-"I wonder what Riley has in mind for Selene."

Riley then gives an evil smirk and begins to climb to the top of the cage.

Styles-"Wait a second you don't think Riley's going to jump off the cage do you?"

Once Riley got to the top she looks down at Selene.

Riley then turns around and leaps from the top of the cage for the moonsault but Selene moves out of the way and Riley crashes to the mat.

West-"Riley went for everything with that moonsault and paid the price!"

As Riley was pushing herself up, Selene shoots off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp.

Styles-"Curve Stomp!"

Selene then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

West-"And a kickout, this women will not quit!"

Selene then begins to climb to the top rope but sees Riley starting to push herself up.

Selene then gives Riley the Curve Stomp from the top rope.

West-"Curve Stomp from the top rope!"

Selene then went for the pin.

1….2….3!'

Knight-"Here is your winner Selene Calloway!"

West-"Selene victorious against Riley here in this historic steel cage match!"

The camera then cuts to Meccedes Meadows.

Meccedes-"Tonight XWF crowns its first Women's Champion and that belt is coming home to me, you see Alice and Jeri does not even stand a chance against me. I am the Greatest Woman that ever lived I am this damn business and tonight I become the XWF Women's Champion!"

The camera cuts back to XWF Ring Announcer Kalya Knight.

Knight-"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match and it is to crown the XWF Women's Champion!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Meccedes Meadows!"

Meccedes enters the arena, cocky and arrogant.

Knight-"And her opponents first from Elizabeth City, North Carolina Jeri "JShorty" White!"

Jeri blasts through the curtain with excitement and focused.

Knight-"And the final combatant from New Haven, Connecticut Alice Paige!"

West-"There are three women but there can only be one champion so who's it going to be?"

Meccedes-"Ok you two tramps this is how it's going to be one of you two will lay down for me you understand that?"

Jeri and Alice then attacked Meccedes.

Styles-"Well I'm guessing that neither Jeri or Alice is going to lay down for anybody."

Both Jeri and Alice then toss Meccedes out of the ring.

West-"Now it's one on one."

Jeri and Alice stood face to face and then the two starts throwing forearms.

West-"The fight is on now between Jeri and Alice!"

Jeri then delivers a low boot to the gut of Alice.

Jeri then irish whips Alice to the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Alice grabs the arm of Jeri and goes for a Crucifix pin.

1...2...kickout!

As both were getting to their feet, Meccedes hits the ring and knows both down with a double clothesline.

West-"And a double clothesline from Meccedes!"

Meccedes then began to stomp on Jeri.

Meccedes then lifts up Alice and irish whips her off the ropes and hits her with an elbow to the jaw.

Meccedes-"THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

Meccedes then grabs Alice and hoists her up in a suplex position and drops her gut first on the top rope.

Meccedes then delivers a punt kick to the chest of Alice sending her to the outside.

Styles-"What a kick from Meccedes!"

Meccedes then turned around but was met with a dropkick from Jeri.

Once Meccedes was up, Jeri decks her with a clothesline.

Jeri then irish whips Meccedes but Meccedes reverses and sends Jeri over the ropes but Jeri lands on the apron.

Meccedes charges at Jeri but Jeri back drops Meccedes onto Alice who was up.

West-"Jeri back drops Meccedes right onto Alice!"

Once both Alice and Meccedes were up, Jeri springboards off the top rope and hits a moonsault onto both Alice and Meccedes.

Styles-"Jeri with a springboard moonsault right onto Alice and Meccedes!"

Jeri then grabs Alice and tosses her into the ring.

Jeri then was heading to the top rope.

As Jeri positioned herself, Alice pops up and heads up to the top rope and belly to belly suplex her from the top rope.

West-"What a belly to belly throw!"

Alice then quickly went for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Alice then grabs Jeri and sets her onto the top turnbuckle.

Alice then heads to the top rope and sets up for a suplex.

Meccedes then comes in sets Alice up for a powerbomb.

Jeri then hits Alice with a couple of forearms to break out of the suplex position.

As Meccedes is about to powerbomb Alice, Jeri leaps from the turnbuckle grabs Alice and hits a backstabber powerbomb combination.

Styles-"Whoa! A backstabber powerbomb combination!"

West-"I think that was inadvertent teamwork from Jeri and Meccedes."

As Jeri got up, Meccedes grabs Jeri and throws her shoulder first into the ring post.

Styles-"And Jeri's shoulder cracks off the ring post!"

Meccedes then quickly pins Alice.

1..2…kickout!

Meccedes then grabs Alice into a powerbomb position and slams her on top of the turnbuckle.

Meccedes then grabs Alice and sets her up for the Brainbuster but Alice slips out of Meccedes's grip and shoves her into the ropes.

As Meccedes charged Alice hits Meccedes with a spinning clothesline.

West-"What a clothesline!"

Alice then drags Meccedes to the middle of the ring.

Alice then began to climb to the top rope forward.

As Alice set up for the moonsault, Jeri appears in front of her and hammers her down with a few shots to the back.

Jeri then sunset flips and powerbombs Alice right onto Meccedes.

Styles-"A Sunset Flip Powerbomb to Alice right on Meccedes!"

Jeri then pins Meccedes.

1..2..kickout!

Jeri then pins Alice.

1…2….kickout!

Jeri then grabs Meccedes and attempts the DDT but Meccedes reverses it on Jeri and hoists her up and hits the Brainbuster.

West-"Brainbuster! Meccedes is going to become the XWF Women's Champion!"

As Meccedes got to her feet, Alice grabs her from behind and hits the Lights Out.

Styles-"Lights Out! Alice hits it!"

Alice then went for the cover.

1…2…3!

West-"She did it! History has been made!"

Knight-"Here is your winner and the NEW XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige!"

Styles-"Alice Paige is the first ever XWF Women's Champion!"

The referee then presents Alice Paige with the XWF Women's Title.

As Alice was celebrating with her title, Selene jumps from the crowd and starts to attack Alice.

Styles-"What the hell?! Selene is attacking Alice!"

Selene then grabs the XWF Women's Title and cracks it off the head of Alice.

West-"And the title belt right off the skull of Alice."

Selene-"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

Selene then places the title below the face of Alice.

As Alice started to push herself up, Selene rushes off the ropes and Curve Stomps Alice right on the XWF Women's Championship Title Belt.

Styles-"And The Curve Stomp right on the title belt!"

Selene then walks off.

The camera then cuts to the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams.

Styles-"There's Quinton who's facing Ryan Keys in our main event and if Keys win then he gets a shot at the XWF World Title at Extreme Impact!"

As Quinton was walking, Keys smashes his right leg with a steel chair.

Ryan-"Come on Champ! You aren't so bad now aren't you?!"

Ryan then delivers a second shot to Quinton's right leg.

West-"What a sneak attack by Ryan on the World Heavyweight Champion will Quinton be able to compete?"

Styles-"Well his match is up next!"

The camera then cuts back to the AllState Arena in Chicago.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing in at 210 pounds Ryan Keys!"

Ryan emerges from the curtain.

West-"How can that man be proud of himself? He could've earned himself a title shot against Quinton Adams at Extreme Impact the fair way but no he just took the cheap way to it."

Ryan then takes the microphone away from Kalya.

Ryan-"Now listen up Quinton if you cannot compete in this match well then I win by forfeit and will automatically get my title shot at Extreme Impact so are you going to be the "fighting" champion you claim to be or are you just going to be a punk ass paper champ bitch?!"

Then Quinton's music hits.

Knight-"And his opponent from Camden, New Jersey he is the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Quinton comes out limping from the attack.

West-"I think Quinton is having more guts than brains right now coming down here."

As Quinton was limping down the ramp, Ryan exits the ring to go after Quinton but was decked with a right hand.

Quinton then grabs Ryan and decks him with another right hand.

Styles-"Quinton trying to fight but I think that injured leg is hindering him."

As Quinton went to grab Ryan, Ryan pulls Quinton into the ring post.

West-"And Quinton cracks his head off the ring post."

Ryan then enters the ring.

As Quinton then enters the ring and like instant Ryan starts to attack the leg.

Ryan-"Come on Quinton!"

Ryan then slaps Quinton in the face.

Ryan then shoots off the ropes but Quinton catches him and hits the belly to belly suplex.

Styles-"That had to be a desperation move on the part of the World's Champion!"

As Ryan pulled himself up in the corner, Quinton charges and splashes Ryan in the corner and sets him up on the turnbuckle.

West-"This has to be adrenaline that Quinton is running on to be doing this with an injured leg."

As Quinton sets Ryan up for the Eclipse, Quinton's leg gives out on him and Quinton falls from the second rope.

Styles-"Quinton's leg had just give out!"

As Quinton tried to stand up, Ryan rushes off the ropes and his the MasterKey.

West-"MasterKey! Ryan is going to Extreme Impact!"

Ryan then went for the pin.

1..2…

Before the referee could count to three Eddie pulls the referee out of the ring.

Styles-"That's Eddie Styles! The man that Ryan attacked last week and cost his match earlier!"

As Eddie entered the ring, Ryan tries to clothesline Eddie but Eddie ducks and shoots off the ropes and hits Ryan with a shoulder block.

Eddie then grabs Ryan and hits the Extreme Destroyer.

West-"The Extreme Destroyer! Eddie has gotten payback on Ryan!"

Eddie then exits the ring and through the crowd.

A few moments later Ryan and also the referee recovered and was able to get to his feet but Quinton took advantage and locked Ryan in the Shadow Hold (Advanced Cobra Clutch).

Styles-"Quinton has Ryan in the Shadow Hold! Will Ryan tap?!"

Ryan then taps out.

West-"He tapped out!"

Knight-"Here is your winner the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Styles-"Quinton Adams survives the attack backstage and that means no title shot for Ryan Keys at Extreme Impact and there will be hell to pay!"

As Quinton celebrated, a guy jumps the barricade and into the ring.

Styles-"Wait a minute! That's Brock Lesnar!"

As Quinton turned around, Brock hoists Quinton into the air and plants him with an F-5.

West-"An F-5 to the World Heavyweight Champion!"

Lesnar then grabs the XWF World Heavyweight Title Belt and holds it up in the air.

Styles-"Brock Lesnar is in XWF and he's coming for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

Lesnar stood over a laid out Quinton Adams to end XWF Xtreme Warfare.

A/N guys like I said the previous chapter Sign Up to be included on the roster is still available so thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next chapter of Xtreme Wrestling Federation.

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


	4. XWF Xtreme Warfare Episode 3

Earlier Tonight.

The XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams had arrived to the Izod Center.

Knight-"Excuse me Quinton about last week when Brock Lesnar attacked you? Do you think that the XWF Owner Paul Heyman had anything to do with it?"

Quinton-"Well Kalya, it's no secret that Brock and Paul have had history together so if Paul had something to do with it then I'm going to go in that ring and Eclipse him straight to hell!"

Quinton then walks off.

XWF Xtreme Warfare September 1st 2014 East Rutherford, New Jersey Izod Center.

Styles-"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to XWF Xtreme Warfare here in the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey and I still can't believe that Brock Lesnar is in XWF."

West-"Yeah Joey and he made a huge impact laying out the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams with an F-5."

Styles-"Well let's take it to the XWF Owner Paul Heyman.

Heyman stood in the ring.

Heyman-"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and welcome to XWF Xtreme Warfare!"

Heyman-"Now tonight I have some announcements to make regarding XWF's first Pay Per View Extreme Impact."

Heyman-"Due to the events that took place last week, The XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige will have her very first championship defense against Selene Calloway but tonight we're going to have a 6 women Tag Team war as the team of Meccedes Meadows, Scarlet and Selene Calloway to take on the team of Aria, Jeri White and the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige."

Heyman-"And also it will be Ryan Keys taking on "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles at Extreme Impact and last but certainly not least the main event for Extreme Impact on September 14th will be Quinton Adams defending the XWF World Heavyweight Championship against Brock Lesnar!"

West-"Wow! Quinton vs. Lesnar at Extreme Impact!"

Heyman-"Now I know that the World Champion wants to have a word with me so Quinton please come out here."

Quinton then enters through the curtain and heads to the ring.

Quinton-"Paul if you had anything to do with what happened last week then I'm going to..

Heyman-"Hold on a second Quinton I wanted to tell you to your face that I had nothing to do with what Brock did last week to you."

Quinton-"And do you think that I'm supposed to believe that crap and how am I supposed to know that Brock isn't probably waiting in the shadows to attack me?"

Paul-"Well Quinton for 1 Brock isn't in the arena right now and second I ….

Person-"Everybody hold the phone!"

The person revealed to be XWF's newest wrestler Alex Carter.

Alex-"So Paul you mean to tell me that you don't have me in a match tonight? A guy at my caliber should be treated with respect and admiration."

Quinton-"First of all Alexandria, you haven't done a damn thing here yet but if you would like to prove yourself then face me tonight so I can whoop your ass all over my home state tonight!"

Paul-"Alright, Tonight's main event will be the debuting Alex Carter facing the XWF Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams so let's start the damn show!"

The camera then cuts to Selene Calloway preparing in her locker room for the six women tag match when Meccedes and Scarlet enters the room.

Selene-"What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Meccedes-"Hey, Hey relax Calloway we didn't come here to fight."

Selene-"Well what do you want?"

Meccedes-"Look I know that we've had problems in the past but believe it or not I actually want you to win the title from that pathetic excuse of a champion Alice Paige."

Selene-"Why?"

Meccedes-"Because I have much more joy taking the title from you and well since I actually want you to become champion which means we have to make sure that Alice doesn't make it to Extreme Impact."

Selene-"What are you trying to say?"

Scarlet-"She's saying that we need to take out Aria and Jeri tonight so it's three on one."

Meccedes-"So what do you say?"

Selene-"Deal so where's Jeri's locker room?"

Scarlet-"Down the hall."

Selene then exits her locker room and knocks on Jeri's locker room where she answers it.

Jeri-"What do you want?"

Selene-"Well Jeri see here's the thing.."

Selene then delivers a fiery slap to Jeri.

Jeri then spears Selene into the wall where then both Meccedes and Scarlet attacked Jeri.

Scarlet then grabs Jeri and hits the BrainBuster on the floor.

Styles-"OH! A BrainBuster right on the concrete floor!"

Meccedes-"Come on let's get out of here."

West-"Somebody get help back there!"

The camera then cuts back to the Izod Arena.

Knight-"The following contest is a 3 way dance and it is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Charleston South Carolina weighing 186 pounds Jaden Drake!"

Jaden comes through the curtain.

Styles-"Jaden Drake calls himself the man who defies extreme in Xtreme Wrestling Federation can Jaden live up to the hype tonight?"

Knight-"And his opponents first from Boston, Massachusetts weighing in at 153 pounds Joey Winters!"

Joey enters through the curtain with excitement.

West-"Lately Joey has been on a roll here in XWF. Can he continue that roll with a victory tonight?"

Knight-"And the final competitor from Miami, Florida weighing in at 220 pounds "The Daredevil" Matthew Jacobs!"

"The Daredevil" explodes through the curtain.

Styles-"Now this is the official XWF debut of Matthew Jacobs and in a 3 way dance nonetheless."

The match began and Jaden and Joey went after Matthew.

West-"I guess Winters and Drake don't like the rookie."

Joey and Jaden irish whips Matthew off the ropes for a double clothesline but Matthew ducks and hits a double dropkick to Joey and Jaden.

Joey gets to his feet and charges at Matthew but Matthew catches Joey in an arm drag and Joey falls out of the ring.

As Matthew gets up, Jaden charges and nails Matthew with a knee to the gut.

With Matthew leaning on the ropes Jaden charged at Matthew but gets a boot to the face.

Matthew then grabs Jaden and suplexs him over the top rope and to the outside.

West-"Matthew just suplexed Jaden out of the ring!"

Matthew then shoots off the ropes for a suicide dive but as Matthew goes between the ropes Joey catches Matthew with a drop kick.

Styles-"Joey intercepting Matthew's suicide dive!"

As Matthew got to his feet, Joey springboards off the ropes for a Hurricarana but Matthew catches Joey in a Powerbomb position and tosses him over the top rope and onto Jaden.

When Jaden and Joey both get to their feet, Matthew springboards off the top rope and hits a Shooting Star Press onto Joey and Jaden.

West-"And Matthew with a Shooting Star Press!"

Matthew then grabs Jaden and tosses him into the ring.

Matthew then heads to the top rope.

When Jaden gets to his feet, Matthew leaps from the top rope for an ax handle, But Jaden delivers a swift kick to Matthew's stomach in midair.

Styles-"What a kick!"

Jaden then grabs Matthew in a German Suplex position and tosses him back first into the turnbuckle.

As Jaden got to his feet, Joey springboards off the ropes and hits a flying clothesline to Jaden.

West-"Joey with a flying clothesline taking out Jaden!"

Joey then hoists Jaden up and irish whips him off the ropes but Jaden flips over for a pin but Joey leaps in the air and hits a double foot stomp right to Joey's chest.

Styles-"Joey just stomped right on the chest of Jaden!"

With Matthew sitting below the turnbuckle, Joey charges and dropkicks Matthew.

Joey then drags Matthew to the center of the ring and hits Matthew with a low roundhouse kick to the gut.

Joey then shoots off the ropes but Matthew catches him and powerbombs him to the mat.

Matthew then sets it up and locks Joey in the Sharpshooter.

Styles-"Matthew has the Sharpshooter locked in! Will Joey tap?!"

As Joey got closer to the ropes, Matthew then pulls Joey back.

West-"Joey tried to make it to the ropes but Matthew pulls him back in."

As Joey was about to tap, Jaden comes from out of nowhere and spears Matthew.

Styles-"Jaden with the Spear to Matthew!"

Jaden then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Styles-"And Matthew some out gets his shoulder up!"

Jaden then grabs Matthew and sets him on the top rope.

Jaden then climbs to the second rope to try to hit a suplex.

Joey then grabs Jaden in an Electric Chair position but Jaden manages to roll up Joey.

1..2..kickout!

As Jaden pops to his feet, Joey levels Jaden with a super kick.

West-"What a super kick!"

Joey then went for the pin.

1..2.

Before the referee could hit the three count, Matthew leaps from the top rope and hits a Swanton Bomb onto Joey.

Styles-"Swanton Bomb!"

Matthew then went for the pin on Jaden.

1..2….3!

West-"And The Daredevil wins his debut match!"

Knight-"Here is your winner "The DareDevil" Matthew Jacobs!"

As Matthew celebrated and turned around, Joey and Jaden stared at him.

Styles-'What's going to go down here?"

Joey then extends his hand and Matthew shakes it and does the same thing with Jaden.

West-"Now that's what it's all about the spirit of competition!"

Then Kayden Adams hits the ring and levels Matthew with a big boot.

Styles-"What The Hell is Kayden doing out here?!"

As Joey and Jaden were about to confront him, Kayden levels both with a double clothesline.

Kayden then hoist Joey in the air in a military press and tosses him to the outside.

West-"And Joey crashes to the outside!"

Kayden then grabs Jaden and plants him with the pump handle slam.

Styles-"And a pump handle slam to Jaden!"

As Matthew got to his feet, Kayden grabs Matthew by the throat and lays him out with a chokeslam.

West-"And a chokeslam to The DareDevil!"

Kayden then grabs a microphone.

Kayden-"You have got to be kidding me?! Instead of having this 7 foot 3 335 pounds of bad ass on this show you have these little boys running around thinking that they can actually wrestle."

Kayden-"I've taken craps bigger then these guys and trust me I won't rest until every 105 pound little boy who thinks they are pro wrestlers here in XWF is done!"

Kayden-"And that's not a threat it is a promise because I can!"

Kayden then leans over on Matthew.

Kayden-"Oh and I forgot Matthew welcome to XWF."

Kayden then drops the microphone and walks off.

The camera cuts backstage to Paul Heyman and the doctors checking on Jeri when Alice walks up.

Alice-"What the hell happened?!

Doctor-"I don't know someone said that they found her laid out. As far as I'm concerned she's can't compete tonight."

That's when Selene walks up.

Selene-"Aw. Poor Jeri."

Alice-"You did this you…!

Alice tries to go after Selene but security holds her back.

Selene-"Calm down Alice, I'll see you in the ring later."

Selene then walks off.

The camera then cuts to Ryan Keys.

West-"Well there's Ryan Keys who's taking on an opponent chosen by Eddie Styles next on XWF."

The camera then cuts back to the Izod Center.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Las Vegas Nevada weighing in at 210 pounds Ryan Keys!"

Ryan then enters the arena.

Styles-"Earlier tonight it was made official it will be Ryan Keys taking on the "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles at Extreme Impact in 2 weeks."

Ryan-"You know what out of all the most stupid things Paul Heyman could do he decided to do a Pick your Poison stipulation between me and that….

Eddie then appears on the titantron.

Eddie-"Ryan, shut the hell up!"

Eddie-"Now I'm not usually a guy that want to go on with long intro so let me introduce you to your opponent and trust me he's gonna kill you."

Knight-"And his opponent from the Isle of Samoa weighing in at 289 pounds he is "The Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe!"

West-"What?!"

Joe then enters through the curtain.

Styles-"How in the hell did Eddie pull this off?! Samoa Joe in XWF?!"

Joe then enters the ring and straight to Ryan.

Crowd-"Joe's Gonna Kill You! Joe's Gonna Kill You!"

Ryan-"Whoa! Whoa! Joe hold on, wait."

Ryan then cracks Joe in the head with the microphone.

Ryan then quickly started to attack Joe but Joe pushes Ryan off of him.

Ryan then shoots off the ropes but Joe catches him and slams him down.

Joe then grabs Ryan and tries to set him up for the Muscle Buster but Ryan rakes the eyes of Joe.

Styles-"Ryan using whatever dirty tactics he can to survive Samoa Joe!"

Ryan then hooks Joe's head and hits a Tornado DDT.

Ryan then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

As Ryan rushed off the ropes, Joe nails him with a kick to the face.

As Joe hoisted Ryan up, Ryan delivers a low blow to Joe.

Styles-"Ryan with a low blow!"

West-"And now the referee is calling for the bell."

Knight-"Here is your winner as a result of a disqualification Samoa Joe!"

As Ryan was heading to the back, Eddie emerges from the curtain and sends Ryan back into the ring.

Joe then grabs Ryan and sets him on the turnbuckle and hits an Enzuriguri Kick.

Joe then sets Ryan up and hits the Muscle Buster.

West-"Muscle Buster!"

Styles-"Well if we know one thing and that's Samoa Joe will have a huge impact here in Xtreme Wrestling Federation!"

The camera cuts backstage to Aria and an Interviewer.

Interviewer-"Aria tonight your match was supposed to be a 6 person tag match but your partner Jeri was attacked earlier and can't compete making your match now a 3 on 2 handicap match so how you're feeling?"

Aria-"Well you know what tonight…."

Aria is then attacked by Riley Cruise.

Styles-"Riley is now attacking Aria!"

West-"Come on! Enough of this!"

Riley then grabs Aria and piledrives her on the concrete.

Styles-"Oh My God! A Piledriver on the concrete!"

West-"Aria's neck could be broken!"

The camera then cuts back to the Izod Center.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 232 pounds The "Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles!"

Eddie then emerges from the curtain.

Styles-"Earlier tonight Eddie's opponent for Ryan Keys was Samoa Joe now we'll find out who will be Eddie's opponent tonight."

Knight-"And his opponent from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds Seth Rollins!"

Rollins then enters the arena.

Rollins and Styles then started the match with a collar-elbow tie up in which Rollins gained the advantage.

As Rollins bounced off the ropes with the headlock still intact, Styles hits a back suplex breaking the headlock.

As Eddie got to his feet, Rollins delivers a thunderous slap to Eddie's face.

West-"What disrespect shown from Rollins."

Eddie then gives Rollins a double leg takedown and began to rain down blows on Rollins.

Eddie then irish whips Rollins to the ropes but Rollins hooked his arms on the ropes.

Eddie charged at Rollins but Rollins tosses Eddie over the top rope but Eddie lands on the apron.

As Eddie attempted to leap for a springboard, Rollins hits Eddie with a kick to the head that sent Eddie to the outside.

As Eddie got to his feet, Rollins shoots off the ropes and hits a senton from over the top rope and onto Eddie.

Rollins then grabs Eddie and tosses him into the ring.

Rollins then headed to the top rope.

Rollins went for a 450 splash but Eddie got his knees up and Rollins crashes into Eddie's knees.

As Rollins turned around, Eddie decks him with a spinning clothesline.

Eddie then sets up Rollins for the Extreme Destroyer until Ryan Keys runs out.

Styles-"What's Ryan doing out here?!"

As Ryan got onto the apron, Eddie charges and knocks him off the apron.

Rollins took advantage of the situation and rolls up Eddie.

1..,2….kickout!

West-"Rollins trying to steal a victory!"

As Rollins got to his feet, Eddie grabs him and hits the Extreme Destroyer.

Styles-"Extreme Destroyer! Eddie hit it!"

Eddie then went for the pin.

1..2…

Before the referee could hit the count, Ryan smashes a steel chair over the back of Eddie.

West-"Ryan with that steel chair thundering off the back of Eddie!"

Ryan then hoists up Eddie and hits the MasterKey.

Styles-"And Ryan hits the MasterKey!"

Ryan then places Eddie's ankle in the chair.

West-"Wait a minute. Ryan don't do it."

Ryan then heads to the second rope and smashes the chair which contained Eddie's ankle.

Styles-"Ryan could've broken Eddie's ankle!"

Ryan then jumps and once again smashes Eddie's ankle.

West-"Again! Someone stop him. This is just wrong!"

Ryan then exits the ring.

Styles-"How will this affect Eddie's match against Ryan Keys at Extreme Impact?!"

The camera cuts backstage to Alice Paige.

Interviewer-"Alice a little while ago Aria was attacked by Riley and as a result your match between Selene, Meccedes and Scarlet is now a 3 on 1 handicap match."

Alice-"Yeah but you know what that doesn't faze me. It just shows me how desperate you are Selene. You see yeah the likelihood of me getting the beating of a lifetime tonight is certain but Selene you and your little girlfriends won't be able to keep me down and I worked too hard for this Women's title just to lose it to you and at Extreme Impact Selene I'm going to knock your Lights Out."

Alice then walks off.

The camera cuts back to the Izod Center.

Styles-"Ladies and Gentlemen we have been informed that Brock Lesnar is now in the arena."

West-"Yeah can't wait to see what impact Brock will have on the World Champion's match with Alex Carter later tonight."

Knight-"The following contest is a 3 on 1 handicap match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first Selene Calloway, Meccedes Meadows and Scarlet!"

Selene, Meccedes and Scarlet entered into the arena.

Styles-"Well the masterful plan these three came up with has been masterful all night with the elimination of Jeri and Aria. The champion is all on her own and it spells bad news for Alice."

Knight-"And their opponent from New Haven, Connecticut she is the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige!"

Alice enters into the arena.

West-"For Alice tonight isn't about winning, it is about survival, she can't afford a serious injury two weeks before her first title defense and on Pay Per View nonetheless."

The bell rung and Alice starts the match off with Scarlet.

Alice charged towards Scarlet and starts to throw rights and lefts.

Alice then irish whips Scarlet off the ropes and hits an elbow and quickly goes for the pin.

1..kickout!

Styles-"Alice trying to end the match as quickly as possible!"

Alice then sent Scarlet into the corner.

As Alice charged Scarlet catches Alice with two boots to the face.

Scarlet then decks Alice with a clothesline.

Scarlet then lifts Alice up and irish whips her to the ropes but Alice leaps in the air and hits a clothesline.

Alice then irish whips Scarlet into the corner and Alice goes for a splash but Scarlet moves and Alice crashes into the corner.

West-"Now Alice is in a bad position because she's in the corner of Scarlet, Meccedes and Selene."

As Alice tried to move out of the corner, Selene grabs Alice's hair and slams her to the mat.

Styles-"And already the numbers game is in effect."

Scarlet then grabs Alice and tosses her to the outside.

As Scarlet distracts the referee, both Meccedes and Selene grabs Alice and throws her back first into the guardrail.

West-"Alice's back smacking off the guardrail!"

Selene then tosses Alice into the ring.

Scarlet then grabs Alice and hits a snap suplex.

Scarlet then tags in Meccedes.

Styles-"And here comes Meccedes."

Meccedes then hoists Alice in the air and hits a bone crunching back breaker.

West-"And a back breaker!"

Meccedes then tosses Alice out of the ring.

Meccedes then hoists up Alice and sends her back first into the ring post.

Styles-"And Alice's back cracking off the ring post!"

Meccedes then enters the ring.

As Alice tried to get back into the ring, Selene grabs Alice and sends her back first into the steel steps.

West-"Alice's back is being tortured!"

Selene then tosses Alice into the ring.

Meccedes then grabs Alice and hits a back suplex.

Meccedes then tags in Selene.

Styles-"And here comes the #1 contender for the XWF Women's Champion Selene Calloway!"

Selene then stood over Alice.

Selene-"Come on Alice! Fight!"

Selene then delivers a slap to Alice's face.

Selene-"Come on Champ! Fight!"

Selene then delivers another slap to Alice.

Styles-"Selene show flat out no respect to the XWF Women's Champion."

Selene then hoists Alice up and then decked her with a clothesline.

Selene then lifts up Alice up for a bulldog.

As Selene went for it, Alice was able to counter and hits the Lights Out.

West-"Lights Out! Alice was able to hit the Lights Out!"

Styles-"But was that all that was left in the Women's Champion?"

Then Freak Like Me by Hailstorm blasts throughout the Izod Center.

Then Maxine Helmsley emerges from the curtain.

Styles-"That's Maxine Helmsley! She wasn't supposed to debut until next week!"

Maxine then stood on the apron.

And Alice then tags in Maxine as Selene tagged in Scarlet.

As Scarlet charged towards Maxine, Maxine leaps from the top rope and hits Scarlet with a missile dropkick.

West-"A missile dropkick from Maxine!"

Maxine then dropkicks Meccedes from the apron and out to the outside.

Scarlet charged towards Maxine and nails her with a knee to the gut.

As Meccedes and Selene got to their feet, Alice leaps from the top rope and splashes onto Meccedes and Scarlet.

Styles-"And Alice taking out Meccedes and Selene!"

Scarlet goes for the BrainBuster but Maxine counters it and hits Scarlet with the Pedigree.

West-"Pedigree! Shades of her uncle Triple H."

Maxine then goes to the top rope and hits the Good Night Kiss.

Styles-"Maxine hits the Good Night Kiss!"

Maxine then went for the pin.

1..2..3!

Knight-"Here are your winners Alice Paige and Maxine Helmsley!'

Maxine then grabs the XWF Women's Championship Title Belt and holds it in the air in front of Alice.

Styles-"Maxine sending a direct message to Alice, she wants the XWF Women's Title."

Maxine then hands Alice the title belt.

The camera is then cut backstage to Quinton Adams.

West-"Well there's the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams who's facing off against the debuting Alex Carter and that match is up next."

The camera is then cut to Paul Heyman's office with Meccedes, Selene, Riley and Scarlet.

Meccedes-"Paul you listen up and listen up good I want that bitch Maxine at Extreme Impact!"

Heyman-"Well first of all Meccedes you don't come in here demanding matches alright and second you can get your match with Maxine at Extreme Impact and also Scarlet, Riley don't think I don't know it was you two that injured Aria and Jeri tonight so at Extreme Impact it will be Riley and Scarlet vs. Jeri and Aria now you all just get the hell out of my office!"

The camera is cut back to the Izod Center.

Knight-"The following contest is your main event of the evening and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Tampa, Florida weighing in at 235 pounds Alex Carter!"

Alex emerges through the curtain.

Styles-"Tonight is a big night for that young man Alex Carter could defeat the World Champion Quinton Adams is his home state and in his debut match nonetheless."

West-"But imagine the psychological damage that could do to Quinton with just 2 weeks before he clashes with "The Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar!"

Knight-"And his opponent from Camden, New Jersey he is the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Quinton emerges from the curtain.

Styles-"This must feel good for Quinton to be back as World Champion in his home state of New Jersey tonight."

West-"Yeah Quinton could feed off of that home state crowd."

Quinton then went to the side of the ring and hugged his brother DuVane who was in attendance along with Quinton's 1 year old son Apollo and other family members.

Styles-"Quinton along with his family at ringside."

As Quinton was entering the ring, Alex Carter quickly went for the attack.

West-"And now Alex is on the attack."

As Alex shot off the ropes, Quinton nails him with a big boot.

Crowd-"Quinton! Quinton! Quinton!"

Styles-"This New Jersey crowd strongly behind their World Heavyweight Champion."

Quinton then hoists up Alex and sends him off the ropes and catches him and slams him with a power slam.

West-"And a power slam from Quinton!"

Then the music of Brock Lesnar hits.

West-"This is not good!"

Lesnar then emerges from the back.

Styles-"Quinton has to stay focused on Alex."

As Quinton stared down Lesnar, Alex took advantage and knocks Quinton out of the ring.

Alex then heads on the apron and knocks Quinton down with a clothesline.

As Alex was hoisting Quinton up, Quinton drops Alex with a right hand.

Quinton then hoists Alex on his shoulder and points to the ring post.

West-"I think Quinton wants to send Brock a message."

As Quinton charged Alex slips off Quinton's shoulder and shoves Quinton head first into the ring post.

Styles-"And Quinton's head smashes off the ring post!"

Alex then gets back into the ring and heads to the second rope.

As Quinton was getting into the ring, Alex hits a leg drop on Quinton.

Alex then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Alex then begun to quickly stomp on Quinton.

Alex then shoots off the ropes and hits a low drop kick to Quinton.

As Quinton was in the corner, Alex heads to the second rope and begins to rain down shots on Quinton.

Quinton then grabs Alex and hits a massive Powerbomb.

Styles-"Powerbomb!"

West-"Can Quinton capitalize on the situation?"

As Quinton was getting to his feet, Brock started to go over to Quinton's family.

Quinton-"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

As Quinton was distracted Alex then rolls up Quinton.

1..2..kickout!

Alex then quickly headed to the top rope but Quinton stops him by going up to the second rope.

Quinton then hits Alex with the Eclipse.

West-"He hits the Eclipse!"

Quinton then went for the pin.

1..2…3!

Knight-"Here is your winner the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Quinton quickly went to the outside and began to attack Lesnar.

Styles-"Quinton doesn't want to wait until Extreme Impact he wants a piece of Brock tonight!"

Quinton then tosses Brock into the ring.

As Quinton stalked Brock, Alex hits Quinton with a steel chair to the back.

West-"Alex with that steel chair cracking off the back of Quinton!"

Brock then grabs the chair from Alex and nails Quinton.

Styles-"Lesnar smashing that chair off the head of the World Heavyweight Champion!"

Lesnar then grabs Quinton and plants him with the F-5.

West-"And an F-5 to Quinton!"

Brock then headed outside and looked under the ring and grabbed handcuffs.

Lesnar then proceeds to handcuff Quinton to the top rope.

Styles-"Oh No! Quinton is defenseless!"

Lesnar then grabbed the chair.

West-"Lesnar is going to end Quinton's career right here."

Instead Lesnar dropped the chair and left the ring.

Styles-"Lesnar showing compassion to Quinton?"

Lesnar then went around ringside and grabbed Quinton's younger brother DuVane and tossed him into the ring.

West-"Oh My God! Lesnar just yanked Quinton's younger brother in the ring!"

Quinton-"BROCK! NO! PLEASE BROCK!"

DuVane-"Quinton Help Me!"

Brock then hoists DuVane in the air and plants him with an F-5.

Quinton-"NO!"

Styles-"Oh My God! Lesnar has just F-5ed Quinton's brother!"

Brock then grabs the steel chair and stares at Quinton.

Quinton-"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Lesnar then smashes the chair over Quinton's head.

Styles-"And the chair once again off the skull of Quinton!"

Lesnar then went back to ringside and grabbed Quinton's son Apollo.

West-"Come On Brock! You've already done enough!"

Brock-"Hey Quinton….. (Brock looks down at Apollo) Life's a bitch!"

Brock then sets Apollo back down at ringside.

Styles-"Brock Lesnar has indeed crossed the line here tonight and there's going to be serious hell to pay!"

Brock then held up the XWF World Heavyweight Championship in the air to end XWF Xtreme Warfare.


	5. XWF Xtreme Warfare Episode 4

XWF Xtreme Warfare September 8th 2014 Toyota Center Houston Texas.

Styles-"Welcome to XWF live from the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas I'm Joey Styles along with my partner Don West and we are six days away from XWF's first ever Pay Per View Extreme Impact."

West-"Yeah and also tonight it will be an action packed main event as Brock Lesnar makes his XWF in ring debut against "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles!"

Styles-"And plus the XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams said that he will be here tonight to confront "The Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar about the vicious attack that Lesnar did on him and to his family!"

Then the music hits for Kayden Adams.

West-"Looks like we're going to have a visit from the Kona Crusher Kayden Adams!"

Kayden then enters the arena.

Styles-"Last week Kayden said he was on a crusade to end the cruiserweights in XWF."

Kayden-"I told everyone last week that I wasn't going to rest until every Cruiserweight in XWF was done so I just came from Paul Heyman's office and well I'm booked for Extreme Impact against Joey Winters and "The Daredevil" Matthew Jacobs in a tag team match and well you all will find out my tag partner in due time and now usually if it was someone else facing those 2 premature boys well that match would be a done deal."

Kayden-"But you're looking at a 7 foot 3 tall giant that will tosses those 2 around the ring like ragdolls. But the difference is that I'll have a tag partner with me to join in on the ass kicking But I need a warm-up match so I'm calling out any cruiserweight back there to a No Disqualification Match right here right now!"

Then Chacarron by El Chambo hits.

And a pretty drunk and wasted guy enters through the curtain.

Kayden-"You have got to be kidding me, who in the hell are you?"

Person-"Well my name is Drunken Yob and well Damnit I'm drunk."

Kayden-"Well I'm going to send a message to every single one of those little pint sized wrestlers through you!"

Kayden then nails Yob with a boot to the face.

Kayden-"RING THAT DAMN BELL!"

Kayden then hoists up Yob in a Military Press Slam and tosses him to the outside.

West-"And Kayden disposing of The Drunken Yob like a piece of garbage!"

Kayden then heads to the outside and grabs Yob and tosses him into the guard rail.

Kayden then grabs Yob and tosses him into the ring.

Kayden then grabs a steel chair and enters the ring.

Styles-"Oh No this spells bad news for Yob."

As Kayden held the chair up, Joey Winters runs down the ramp and heads to the top rope.

West-"Wait there's Joey Winters!"

As Kayden turned around, Joey leaps from the top rope and dropkicks the steel chair right back into the face of Kayden Adams.

Styles-"Joey drop kicking the chair right back in the face of Kayden Adams!"

But Kayden was still on his feet.

As Joey shot off the ropes, a mysterious man grabs Joey's ankles and slams him back first into the guard rail.

West-"And Joey is slammed back first into the guard rail!"

The guy enters the ring is "Todo Americano" Ryan Elgin.

Styles-"Wait that the "Todo Americano" Ryan Elgin he's supposed to debut next week!"

Elgin then grabs The Drunken Yobo and plants him with a Gutwrench falling Powerbomb.

As Kayden sets up Yobo, Jacobs appears from the crowd and heads to the top rope.

West-"There's the Daredevil!"

As Elgin turned around, Jacobs hits a missile dropkick on Elgin.

As Jacobs popped to his feet, Kayden charges at him but Matthew ducks and springboards off the ropes.

As Matthew went for a cross body, Kayden catches Matthew and slams him down.

West-"And Kayden using his strength to slam down Matthew!"

Kayden then grabs Matthew and plants him with a chokeslam.

Styles-"And a chokeslam to Matthew!"

Elgin then grabs Jacobs and hits him with the Gutwrench Powerbomb.

West-"And The Gutwrench Powerbomb to Matthew Jacobs!"

Kayden then grabs The Drunken Yobo and plants Yobo with a pump handle slam.

Styles-"Kayden with the pump handle slam to The Drunken Yobo!"

Kayden then went for the pin.

1..2..3!

Styles-"And Kayden Adams defeats The Drunken Yobo!"

Knight-"Here is your winner Kayden Adams!"

Kayden-"And one more thing Jacobs, Winters say hello to my tag partner The "Todo Americano" Ryan Elgin!"

The camera then cuts backstage to XWF Interviewer Skylar Summers.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time Aria and Jeri "JShorty " White!"

Aria and Jeri then walk on the interview area.

Skylar-"Now ladies last week you two were the victims of attacks from Meccedes, Scarlet, Selene and Riley and as a result Paul Heyman made the two of you verses Scarlet and Riley Cruise this Sunday and Jeri you dealing with Riley tonight so how are you two feeling?"

Jeri-"Well usually I'll be in a good mood no matter what but it seems as if Riley and Scarlet changed that about me, now I'm pissed off!"

Jeri-"Riley, Scarlet you two made the biggest mistake of your life by trying to end mine and Aria's careers and tonight Riley what I'll do to you will be nothing compared to what me and Aria will do to you and your little girlfriend Scarlet this Sunday at Extreme Impact!"

Jeri and Aria then walk off.

The camera then cuts back to the Toyota Center.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Scarlet from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Riley Cruise!"

Scarlet and Riley then enter the arena.

West-"This Sunday we're going to be in for a tag team war as Scarlet and Riley will face off against Jeri and Aria at Extreme Impact!"

Knight-"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Aria from Elizabeth City, North Carolina Jeri "JShorty" White!"

Jeri and Aria then come through the curtain.

Jeri then enters then ring and immediately takes down Riley and begins to rain down punches.

Styles-"Jeri wasting little time getting her hands on Riley Cruise."

Jeri then lifts up Riley and irish whips her off the ropes and nails her with an elbow shot.

Jeri then sends Riley into the corner.

As Jeri charged to Riley, Riley then boots Jeri in the face.

With Jeri's back turned, Riley then hits a bulldog on Jeri.

West-"Riley with a bulldog on Jeri!"

Riley then goes for the pin.

1..kickout!

Riley then lifts up Jeri and tosses her over the top rope but Jeri lands on the apron.

Scarlet then tries to grabs the ankle of Jeri but Jeri boots off Scarlet.

Styles-"Scarlet trying to interfere in this match."

As Jeri was distracted, Riley charges and knocks Jeri off the apron and Jeri crashes onto the guard rail.

West-"And Jeri crashes side first right onto the guard rail!"

As Riley distracted the referee, Scarlet grabs Jeri and hoists her into the air and drops her chest first on the guard rail.

Styles-"Look at Scarlet dropping Jeri right back onto the guard rail!"

Aria then goes around the ring to confront Scarlet but the referee exits the ring to hold Aria back.

As the referee was holding Aria back, Riley exits the ring and her and Scarlet then slams Jeri back first into the guard rail.

West-"And Scarlet and Riley double teaming on Jeri!"

Riley then grabs Jeri and tosses her into the ring.

Riley then heads to the top rope.

Styles-"What evil intentions does Riley have on the top rope?"

As Jeri got to her feet, Riley leaps from the top rope and hits a dropkick.

West-"And a dropkick from the top rope!"

Riley then lifts Jeri up but Jeri starts to deliver a few shots to the gut of Riley.

Styles-"Jeri trying to fight back against Riley!"

Jeri then starts to deliver a couple of forearms shots to Riley leaving her stunned.

As Jeri shot off the ropes Riley catches her and hits a spinning backbreaker.

West-"Riley hits a devastating backbreaker to Jeri!"

Riley then begins to climb to the top rope.

As Riley goes for a moonsault, Jeri pops to her feet and runs up to the second rope and hits a German Suplex from the second rope.

Styles-"Jeri with a German Suplex from the second rope!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

As Riley gets to her feet, Jeri charges and hits a jumping clothesline.

Jeri then grabs Riley and sets up for the DDT but Riley push Jeri off and exits the ring.

As Riley was talking with Scarlet outside the ring, Jeri bounces off the ropes and hits a suicide dive onto both Riley and Scarlet.

West-"And Jeri takes out both Riley and Scarlet!"

Jeri then grabs Riley and tosses her into the ring.

Jeri then grabs Riley and hits the DDT.

Styles-"DDT! Jeri's got it!"

Jeri then went for the pin.

1…2.."

Before the referee could count to three, Scarlet enters the ring and attacks Jeri.

West-"Scarlet is attacking Jeri! The referee has to call for the bell!"

As Scarlet was attacking Jeri, Aria goes into the ring and pounces on Scarlet.

Styles-"And now Aria enters the chaos!"

Scarlet and Riley then exits the ring.

Knight-"The winner of the match as a result of a disqualification Jeri "JShorty" White!"

West-"If you think the brawl these 4 had was chaotic wait till this Sunday when these four battle in a tag team match!"

The camera cuts backstage to "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles who's limping due to the injured ankle but with a steel chair in hand.

Skylar-"Excuse me Eddie but it looks like you're heading to the ring.."

Eddie-"You're damn right Skylar I'm not waiting 6 more days to kick the living piss out of Ryan Keys because I'm going to the ring and I'm calling his ass out!"

The camera cuts back to the Toyota Center.

Eddie Styles then comes through the curtain and heads straight to the ring.

Eddie-"Ryan! You think you could get rid of me that easily instead you managed to piss me off even more so Ryan get your little bitch ass out here so I can wrap that chair around your damn head!"

The camera cuts to Ryan Keys who's via satellite in Las Vegas, Nevada.

Keys-"Hello fans I'm sorry that I couldn't be there tonight in that ring kicking Eddie's ass all over that building I'm just preparing for my match against you at Extreme Impact."

Eddie-"Oh, really to me it seems like you're just being a little scared pussy not coming out here!"

Keys-"Look here Eddie, I'm doing you a favor by not being there because if I was not only would I beat your ass again but I would have ended your career and made sure your ass never walked again."

Eddie-"Yeah, but you would've probably failed doing that again because I am still standing right here in this ring while you're hiding like a little punk cheap shot ass bitch!"

Keys-"Look instead of worrying about me, why don't you worry about Brock Lesnar later tonight and I'll keep a close eye…. On my TV of course watching as Brock Lesnar rips you apart limb by limb and leave only your damn head which I'll be no happier then to kick it off this Sunday Good Luck because you're definitely going to need it."

Ryan then exits the titantron.

The camera then cuts backstage to XWF Backstage Interviewer Skylar Summers.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time Meccedes Meadows and the #1 contender to the XWF Women's Championship Selene Calloway!"

Meccedes and Selene walks up to the interview area.

Skylar-"Ladies tonight you two will be teaming up to take on Maxine Helmsley and The XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige in a Tag Match so how are you guys feeling right now?"

Meccedes-"You know what just give us the microphone and walk away ok toots?"

Skylar then walks off the interview area.

Meccedes-"Good, now Maxine we don't know who the hell you think that you are interfering with our business for one and guess what you're swimming in the deep end now and I'm going to be the one that drowns you and you're going to regret the day you walked into this company because I am going to massacre you at Extreme Impact and then I'm going to make you my bitch!"

Meccedes then hands the microphone to Selene.

Selene-"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice you think that just because you're the Women's Champion that makes you the Best Women Wrestler In The World, well I don't think so because I put on one of the best cage matches in professional wrestling history and were people talking about that? No they were talking about you becoming the first ever XWF Women's Champion and this Sunday they're going to be talking about you alright. But they're going to be talking about the beating I gave you and how I left you a broken bloodied mess and how I became the XWF Women's Champion!"

Meccedes and Selene then walk off the interview area.

The camera cuts back to The Toyota Center.

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome "The Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe!"

Samoa Joe then enters through the curtain.

Styles-"Last Week we witnessed the debut of Samoa Joe here in Xtreme Wrestling Federation!"

Crowd-"Joe's Gonna Kill You, Joe's Gonna Kill You!"

Joe-"Now I'm not the usually talker but being in front of all you guys feels damn good right now!"

Joe-"I'm here to face some of the best competition in the world today and trust me it will be only a matter of time before everyone will be hearing the words Samoa Joe the New XWF World Heavyweight Champion!"

Joe's then interrupted by the music of Alex Carter.

West-"I don't think it's a good time for Alex Carter to come out here on Samoa Joe's time."

Alex-"Excuse me Joe but um I personally think that no one will ever hear those words of you being the XWF World Champion because personally I don't think that's going to happen."

Joe-"First of all who the hell are you and second of all do you want me to kick your ass all over the Toyota Center?"

Alex-"I'm Alex Carter the new Face of Xtreme Wrestling Federation and to me Joe it looks like that you can't be doing anything active with how out of shape that you're getting."

Joe then steps forward to Carter.

Alex-"Hold on Joe, I was just playing with you alright, look I think you're going to be a great addition to XWF and I would like nothing more but to challenge you to a match at Extreme Impact."

Alex then extends his hand out to Joe.

Joe-"I accept your challenge."

Joe then shakes Alex's hand.

Alex then spits in Joe's face and exits the ring.

West-"Oh that was just wrong!"

Styles-"Looks like it's going to be Samoa Joe vs. Alex Carter at Extreme Impact!"

The camera cuts backstage to the locker room of The XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige preparing for the tag match.

Then a knock on the door.

Alice-"Come in."

The person enters the room and it was her tag partner for the night Maxine Helmsley.

Alice-"Oh hey Maxine what's up?"

Maxine-"Look, out there tonight I'm not going to watch your back like a little babysitter out there alright I'm going to watch your back from bell to bell and if you get your ass kicked after the match then that's not my problem."

Alice-"Same here, but I would hate to see Meccedes scrap pieces of your face off of her boots but I want to kick Selene's ass out there tonight so I'll help you out when you getting your ass kicked and when you're crying like a little baby."

Maxine-"Look just do me a favor and survive tonight and win on Sunday because I want the next title shot and trust me I can whoop your ass."

Alice-"Looking forward to it if you can survive Meccedes also."

Maxine-"I'll see you on there "Partner"."

Maxine then exits the locker room.

The camera then cuts back to the Toyota Center.

Knight-"The following Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Meccedes Meadows and her partner from Death Valley Selene Calloway!"

Meccedes and Selene enter though the curtain.

Knight-"And their opponents first from Greenwich, Connecticut Maxine Helmsley!"

Maxine then enters the arena.

Knight-"And her partner from New Haven Connecticut she is the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige!"

Alice then enters through the curtain.

Alice and Maxine then charged to the ring and the fight was on.

Styles-"Here we go! The fight is on!"

Maxine dumps Meccedes to the outside while Selene and Alice fought inside the ring.

West-"It's an all-out brawl!"

On the outside Meccedes attempts to irish whip Maxine but Maxine reverses it and sends Meccedes colliding with the steel steps.

Styles-"And Meccedes collides with the unforgiving steel steps!"

Meanwhile in the ring Selene delivers a vicious knee to the gut of Alice.

As Selene shot off the ropes, Alice catches her with a jumping roundhouse kick.

Alice then drags Selene by the hair into the corner and tags in Maxine.

West-"And here comes Maxine!"

Maxine then heads to the top rope and hits Selene with a double axe handle.

Maxine then grabs Selene and shoots her off the ropes and hits a power slam.

As Maxine was lifting up Selene, Selene was able to hit a jawbreaker on Maxine.

Selene then heads outside and begins to strategize with Meccedes.

Then both Alice and Maxine bounces off the ropes and both hit double suicide dives on both Meccedes and Selene.

Styles-"And a double suicide dive from both Alice and Maxine!"

Maxine then grabs Selene and tosses her into the ring.

Maxine then headed to the top rope.

As Maxine was focused on Selene, Meccedes heads on the apron and shoves Maxine off the top rope and Maxine lands on the steel steps.

West-"Maxine crashes and burns right on the steel steps!"

Selene then heads outside and grabs Maxine and shoves her back into the ring.

Selene then lifts up Maxine and delivers a knee to the face.

Styles-"Oh! What a knee to the face!"

Selene then tags in Meccedes.

West-"Here comes Meccedes!"

Meccedes then goes to the top rope.

As Maxine was getting to her feet, Meccedes leaps from the top rope and hits Maxine with a knee to the head.

Styles-"And a knee right to the head of Maxine!"

Meccedes then delivers a snapmare to Maxine leaving her sitting up.

Meccedes then shoots off the ropes and hits a low dropkick to the face of Maxine.

Meccedes-"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE MY BITCH!"

Meccedes then lifts Maxine up and hoists her in the air for a front suplex.

As Meccedes went for a front suplex, Maxine counters and hits a DDT.

West-"And Maxine counters with a DDT!"

Maxine then tags in Alice as Meccedes tags in Selene.

Alice charges and takes down Selene.

Styles-"And here we go! We're getting a preview of the Women's Title Match!"

Alice then lifts up Selene and shoots her off the ropes and hits a jumping clothesline.

Alice then lifts Selene up for a Powerbomb but Meccedes hits a spear on Alice.

West-"And Meccedes comes in and hits Alice with that spear!"

Maxine then enters the ring and pounces on Meccedes.

Styles-"And there goes Maxine! She's all over Meccedes!"

Maxine then tosses Meccedes over the guard rail and goes after her.

West-"Look at this! Meccedes and Maxine are brawling out of the Toyota Center here in Houston."

Meanwhile in the ring, as Alice was starting to get to her feet, Selene shoots off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp.

Styles-"Curve Stomp! Selene hits it!"

Selene goes for the pin.

1...2...3!"

Knight-"Here are your winners Meccedes Meadows and Selene Calloway!"

Styles-"Selene Calloway has pinned the XWF Women's Champion! Can Selene do it again this Sunday and become the new XWF Women's Champion?

The camera cuts backstage to Brock Lesnar.

West-"There's The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar who has to be watching over his shoulder because remember Quinton said he'll show up when Lesnar least expects it."

Styles-"It's Lesnar vs. Eddie in our Main Event which is next!"

The camera cuts back to the Toyota Center.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Charlotte, North Carolina weighing in at 232 pounds "The Extreme Kidd" Eddie Styles!"

Eddie appears through the curtain.

Knight-"Introducing his opponent from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 295 pounds Brock Lesnar!"

Brock appears through the curtain.

Styles-"Tonight it's not about winning for Eddie, it's about surviving the Beast Incarnate."

As Brock approached the ring, Eddie attempts to springboard over the top rope for a cross body but Lesnar catches him.

West-"Look at the strength of Lesnar catching Eddie in midair!"

Lesnar then hoists Eddie up onto his shoulder.

As Lesnar charged for the ring post, Eddie slides off and sends Lesnar head first off the ring post.

Styles-"Lesnar cracking his head off the ring post!"

Eddie then goes onto the apron grabs Lesnar's head.

Eddie attempts a Tornado DDT but Lesnar grabs onto Eddie's hips and swings him ankle first into the ring post.

West-"Lesnar just swung Eddie right into the ring post, I think Eddie hit his injured ankle, this match hasn't officially started yet!"

As Eddie tried to get to his feet, Lesnar charges and hits a chopblock to the ankle.

Lesnar then grabs Eddie and tosses him into the ring.

As Lesnar was getting into the ring, Eddie starts to deliver kicks to Lesnar.

Styles-"Eddie delivering kicks to Lesnar."

Lesnar then catches Eddie's leg and shoves him halfway across the ring.

As Eddie charged, Lesnar catches Eddie with a clothesline.

West-"What a clothesline!"

Lesnar then hoists Eddie in the air for an F-5.

Styles-"Well this spells the end for "The Extreme Kidd".

As Lesnar spun Eddie, Eddie countered with a Tornado DDT.

West-"Tornado DDT!"

As Lesnar was getting to his feet, Eddie got into position for The Extreme Destroyer.

Styles-"There's no way Eddie can hit this on Brock!"

Lesnar then shoves Eddie off right into the referee.

West-"Oh No, The referee has been laid out!"

Lesnar then charges at Eddie but gets an elbow shot right to the jaw leaving Lesnar wobbling.

Eddie then climbs to the turnbuckle.

As Eddie positioned himself, Ryan Keys comes from the crowd and smashes a steel chair onto the ankle of Eddie.

Styles-"There's Ryan Keys! He was here the whole time!"

Lesnar then hoists Eddie in the air and hits the F-5.

West-"The F-5 to Eddie!"

Lesnar then went for the cover while Ryan revived the referee.

1...2…3

Knight-"Here is your winner Brock Lesnar!"

Styles-"If Lesnar can hit Quinton with the F-5 then we're going to have a new World Heavyweight Champion!"

Ryan then started to attack Eddie.

West-"Oh come on the match is over!"

As Ryan hoisted Eddie up, Eddie takes down Ryan and begins to rain down punches.

Lesnar then begins to stomp on Eddie.

Styles-"This is not good 6 days from Extreme Impact!"

As Lesnar held Eddie up for a 2nd F-5, Quinton charges to the ring.

West-"There's Quinton!"

Quinton heads into the ring and takes down Lesnar.

Styles-"Quinton is beating the living hell out of Brock!"

As Ryan went over to Quinton with a chair, Eddie takes down Ryan and brawls with him all the way to the backstage area.

As Quinton was pulling Lesnar up, Lesnar rakes the eyes of Quinton.

As Lesnar shot off the ropes, Quinton catches Lesnar with a big boot that sends Lesnar out of the ring.

Quinton then pursuits on Lesnar and sends him head first into the ring post.

West-"And Lesnar's head smashes off the ring post!"

Quinton then tosses Lesnar into the ring who's busted open.

Styles-"Lesnar has been busted open by the hands of that ring post!"

Quinton then grabs a chair and begins to stalk Lesnar.

As Lesnar got to his feet, Quinton went to hit Lesnar but Lesnar ducked and exit the ring.

West-"And Lesnar escapes the wrath of Quinton!"

Quinton then grabs a microphone.

Quinton-"Hey Brock! You can't run on Sunday, because I don't give a damn about defeating you because at Extreme Impact I'm going to beat the piss out of you!"

West-"In 6 days it's Quinton vs. Lesnar for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship in the main event at Extreme Impact!"

Styles-"Good Night from XWF! We'll see you at Extreme Impact!"


	6. XWF Extreme Impact Part 1

XWF Extreme Impact September 14th 2014 Joe Louis Arena Detroit Michigan.

Styles-"Welcome ladies and gentlemen I'm Joey Styles along with my broadcast partner Don West and we welcome you all to XWF Extreme Impact the very first pay per view for Xtreme Wrestling Federation and man we got a huge card tonight!"

West-"Yeah and especially the main event as Brock Lesnar challenges Quinton Adams for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

Styles-"So let's not waste any more time and let's show the world what XWF can do."

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of Xtreme Wrestling Federation Paul Heyman!"

Paul enters the arena.

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Paul-"Ladies and Gentlemen in case you've forgotten my name is Paul Heyman!"

Paul-"And tonight we bring to you all XWF Extreme Impact and tonight we're going to blow the fucking roof off the Joe Louis Arena tonight!"

Paul-"And to avoid lawsuits for the opening contest please welcome our special referee she is truly one dirty bitch, ODB!"

West-"What?! How did Paul get ODB?!"

ODB then enters through the curtain.

Crowd-"ODB! ODB! ODB!"

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen the opening contest to Extreme Impact is a Tornado Tag team match and it is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Aria and her partner from Elizabeth City, North Carolina Jeri "JShorty" White!"

Aria and Jeri enter through the curtain.

Styles-"This whole story between Aria, Jeri, Scarlet and Riley started back a few weeks ago when Aria and Jeri were attacked backstage by Riley and Scarlet and this story comes to a head tonight!"

As Aria and Jeri were walking down the ramp, Scarlet and Riley come through the curtain and attacks Jeri and Aria.

West-"Oh! A sneak attack from Riley and Scarlet!"

Riley then hoists up Aria and sends her into the steel steps.

Styles-"And Aria crashes off the steel steps!"

Meanwhile as Jeri was getting to her feet, Scarlet rushes off the ropes and hits a suicide dive on Jeri.

West-"And Scarlet with a suicide dive right into Jeri!"

Scarlet then lifts Jeri up and tries to send her into the guardrail but Jeri reverses and sends Scarlet into the guardrail.

Styles-"And Scarlet crashes right into the guardrail!"

Jeri then charges and clotheslines Scarlet over the guardrail and into the crowd where Jeri was climbing over.

As Jeri was climbing over the guardrail, Scarlet grabs Jeri and DDT's her onto the concrete.

West-"Scarlet has just driven Jeri head first right into the concrete from that sickening DDT!"

Meanwhile Riley had just tossed Aria into the ring.

As Aria got to her feet, Riley went for a clothesline but Aria ducks and hits a dropkick.

Aria then grabs Riley and sends her off the ropes and hits a big back body drop.

Styles-"What a back body drop!"

Aria then grabs Riley and tosses her over the top rope but Riley lands on the apron.

As Aria charged, Scarlet enters the ring and hits a kick to the side of Aria's head.

West-"What a kick from Scarlet!"

Scarlet then grabs Aria by the hair, But Aria delivers a forearm to the gut of Scarlet.

As Aria shot off the ropes, Scarlet catches her with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Riley then goes back into the ring.

As Aria was getting to her feet, Scarlet and Riley then begins to stomp on Aria.

Styles-"This is not good for Aria with this two on one advantage!"

Scarlet and Aria then grabs Aria and hits a double suplex.

Scarlet then goes for the pin and ODB makes the count.

ODB-"1..2.."

Aria then kicks out.

Scarlet then gets to her feet and gets in ODB's face.

West-"Uh Scarlet I don't think getting into the face of a former TNA Knockouts Champion is a good idea."

Scarlet-"Count faster, bitch!"

Scarlet then shoves ODB.

Styles-"Oh No."

ODB then shoves Scarlet to the mat.

Riley then also gets in ODB's face.

Riley-"What The Hell is Your Problem?!"

As Riley and ODB were arguing, Scarlet charges towards Aria but Aria backdrops Scarlet over the top rope and to the outside.

West-"And Scarlet crashes to the outside."

As Riley charged to Aria, Jeri enters the ring and takes down Riley with a Spear.

Styles-"What a spear from Jeri!"

Jeri then grabs Riley and tosses her to the outside.

Jeri and Aria then heads to the top rope.

As Scarlet and Riley got to their feet, Jeri and Aria leaps from the top rope and hits a double splash onto both Scarlet and Riley.

West-"Jeri and Riley with a huge splash from the top rope right onto Scarlet and Riley!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Jeri then tosses Scarlet into the ring.

As Aria was hoisting Riley to her feet, Riley then charges and rams Aria's back into the ring post.

Styles-"And Aria's back cracks off the ring post!"

Jeri then sets up for the DDT on Scarlet but Riley enters the ring and hits an Enzurguri on Jeri.

West-"What an Enzurguri from Riley!"

With Jeri stunned, Scarlet grabs Jeri and hits the Brainbuster.

Styles-"Brainbuster to Jeri!"

Scarlet then went for the pin.

1…2….3!

West-"And Scarlet and Riley picks up the victory."

Knight-"Here are your winners Scarlet and Riley Cruise!"

Riley then gets into ODB's face.

Riley-"Raise Our Hands, Bitch!"

Riley then delivers a thunderous slap to ODB.

West-"Oh My God!"

As Riley and Scarlet turned around, Both Jeri and Aria nailed them with clothesline.

Styles-"And clotheslines from Aria and Jeri!"

Jeri then grabs Scarlet and hits the DDT.

West-"DDT to Scarlet!"

As Riley got to her feet Aria nails the Rise and Shine (Super Kick.).

Styles-"And the Rise and Shine to Riley!"

ODB then raises the hands of Aria and Jeri.

West-"Scarlet and Riley Cruise may have won the battle but to me it looks like the war is far from over!"

The camera then cuts over to XWF Interviewer Skylar Summers.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Alex Carter."

Alex then enters the interview area on crutches.

Skylar-"Uh Alex you have a…"

Alex-"No No No, that's where you're wrong sugar, it's because last night I was making more money wrestling for a better organization for a talent exchange in Madison Square Garden instead of this arena which happens to be the World's Biggest Crackhouse. And I pulled my hamstring and well I cannot compete tonight but I have a replacement for that fat cheeseburger smothering down his throat Samoa Joe!"

Alex then leaves the interview area.

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Knight-"Introducing first from the Isle of Samoa weighing in at 289 pounds he is the "Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe!"

Joe enters through the curtain.

Styles-"Tonight Samoa Joe was originally going to face Alex Carter but Alex Carter suffered a pulled hamstring and couldn't compete tonight so Alex Carter found a replacement for Joe."

Joe then grabs a microphone.

Joe-"Alex, Alex, Alex to me it looks like you should change your name to Alexis because with you faking your little injury you're being nothing more but a puppy dog punk ass bitch so Alex just get out here you coward or do I have to come back there and drag your ass out here by them little stupid cornrows myself?!"

Alex Carter then enters the curtain.

Alex-"Joe, you better be very glad that I'm injured because otherwise I would come down to that ring and beat you down like the fat, fire eating, dancing Samoan dog that you are but I'm not because I have a replacement."

Alex-"Samoa Joe, meet your opponent tonight and my insurance policy he is the "Physical Specimen" He is Ced!"

Ced then enters through the curtain.

Styles-"Look at Ced, He is truly the Physical Specimen."

West-"Looks like Samoa Joe is going to have his hands full tonight."

As Ced and Alex walked down to the apron, Samoa Joe bounces off the ropes and hits a suicide dive and takes out Ced.

Styles-"And Joe with a dive taking out Ced!"

Joe then tosses Ced into the ring.

As Joe was getting in between the ropes, Ced gets to his feet and delivers a kick to the sternum of Joe.

Ced then grabs Joe and sends him off the ropes and hits a power slam on Joe.

West-"A power slam to Joe! When was the last time Joe was lifted off his feet like that?!"

Ced then grabs Joe and tosses him to the outside.

As Ced was distracting the referee, Alex tried to hit Joe with his crutch but Joe caught him.

Styles-"I think Joe saw Alex about to hit him with that crutch!"

As Joe went towards Alex, Ced grabs Joe and sends him into the ring post.

West-"And Joe cracks his head off the ring post!"

Ced then grabs Joe and tosses him into the ring.

As Joe was getting to his feet, Ced bounces off the ropes and hits Joe with a thunderous clothesline.

Styles-"And Ced nearly takes the head off of Samoa Joe with that clothesline!"

Ced then grabs Joe and sends him into the turnbuckle.

As Ced charged, Joe catches him and slams him straight into the mat.

West-"Can Joe get back into this match?!"

As Ced got to his feet, Joe rushes from the corner and nails Ced in the face with a big boot.

Joe then bounces off the ropes and drops a big knee onto Ced.

Joe then grabs Ced and sets him up in the corner.

Styles-"Could this be time for the Muscle Buster?!"

As Joe set Ced up, Alex had hooked onto Joe's leg to prevent him from moving.

West-"Oh No, Alex is holding onto Joe's leg."

Joe is able to kick Alex off of his leg but Ced took advantage and nailed Joe with a jaw shattering uppercut.

Styles-"What an uppercut from "The Physical Specimen'"!"

With Joe rattled, Ced then hooks onto Joe's head and hits a Tornado DDT.

West-"And a Tornado DDT from Ced!"

Ced then turns Joe over and locks in the The Crossface.

Styles-"Ced has the Crossface locked in on Joe! Will Joe submit here tonight at Extreme Impact?!"

Joe then manages to reverse the Crossface and begins to pound away at Ced with relentless forearms.

West-"Joe nailing Ced with those vicious forearms."

As Joe was pounding away at Ced, Alex enters the ring and cracks a steel crutch off the back of Joe.

Styles-"Alex with the crutch right off of the back and spine of Samoa Joe! There wasn't a damn thing wrong with him!"

West-"And the referee is calling for the bell."

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of the match as a result of a disqualification Samoa Joe!"

Styles-"Well Samoa Joe may have won the match but he looks far from a winner right now."

Alex then pulls Ced to his feet.

Alex-"FINISH HIM OFF!"

Ced then grabs the barely conscious Samoa Joe and hits the Death Bomb (Power Bomb.)

West-"Ced with the Death Bomb to Samoa Joe!"

Alex then lifts Joe up to his feet and bounces off the ropes and hits the Cashout (Rolling Cutter).

Styles-"Alex with the Cashout to Samoa Joe! Adding insult to injury!"

Alex then grabs a microphone.

Alex-"You see Joe, I am always one steps ahead of you!"

Alex then drops the microphone and exits the ring along with Ced.

West-"Could you imagine the level of dominance that Ced and Alex Carter could have here in Xtreme Wrestling Federation?"

Ced and Alex Carter then pose at the top of the stage.

A/N-"OK Guys that is the end for part 1 of XWF Extreme Impact and sorry I haven't been on in a while but now I'm back and I would also like to thank JadenCage for helping me out with some of the matches and well until next time I will see you guys when I'll see you guys.

Peace.

From DJ Greatness.


	7. XWF Extreme Impact Part 2

XWF Extreme Impact September 14th 2014 Joe Louis Arena Detroit Michigan.

The camera cuts backstage to XWF Interviewer Skylar Summers.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen joining me now is Meccedes Meadows."

Meccedes walks onto the interview set.

Meccedes-"OK first of all if you ever give me an introduction like that again then I will personally shove that microphone down that throat of yours since you know a whole lot about having long objects down your throat and second of all I am no longer Meccedes Meadows I am no longer using that stupid ass name generator that Paul O gave upon me and yes I indeed say O for Overrated so look here Skylar I'm not asking you, I'm DEMANDING you to re-introduce me or I will leave you crying and a broken little girl on this floor."

Alexis then walks off.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Alexis Cruise."

Alexis then walks back onto the interview area.

Skylar-"Now Alexis, tonight you will go one on one against Maxine Helmsley tonight in a grudge match in which this all started when…"

Alexis-"This started when Maxine decided to stick her little nose in my business and now Maxine you all swimming with the sharks now and you're just a little fish alright and tonight in that very ring I am going to humiliate you and you're going to go back to working another street corner. You think that you're so damn special because you're the niece of Triple H well guess what Maxine tonight your little game ends tonight because Maxine Helmsley tonight I am going to make you my BITCH!"

Alexis then walks off the interview area.

The camera then cuts to Maxine Helmsley.

Maxine-"Alexis, Meccedes whatever the hell you want to call yourself nowadays with your little identity crisis well tonight you're going to have another crisis it's going to be an ass-kicking crisis because I'm going to, wait you know what I'm tired of talking and cutting promos in front of a camera so Alexis let's stop the talking and start the fighting. Oh and Alexis just like an old friend of mines once said Alexis tonight for you it's Game Over."

The camera cuts back to the arena.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Knight-"Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin Alexis Cruise!"

Alexis enters the arena.

West-"This whole issue between Meccedes Meadows now known as Alexis Cruise and Maxine Helmsley started a few weeks ago when Maxine came to the aid of the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige and the bad blood between those two has been broiling ever since."

Knight-"And her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut Maxine Helmsley!"

Maxine comes through the curtain.

Styles-"Tonight Maxine Helmsley must prove to herself and to the world that she isn't a one hit wonder and that she is the real deal and to do that she must defeat Alexis Cruise here tonight at Extreme Impact."

Maxine then charges for the ring and then Alexis and Maxine start to go to blows.

West-"Here we go! It's on now!"

Then Alexis delivers a roundhouse kick to the gut of Maxine.

As Alexis rushes off the ropes, Maxine charges and clotheslines Alexis and sending both herself and Alexis to the outside.

Styles-"Whoa! What a clothesline!"

Maxine then grabs Alexis and shoots her back first into the guard rail.

West-"And Alexis crashes back first into the guard rail!"

Maxine then pulls the steel steps in front of Alexis.

Styles-"What in the world does Maxine have in mind for Alexis?"

Maxine then charges and jumps onto the steel steps and leaps but Alexis moves out of the way and Maxine crashes stomach first onto the top of the guardrail.

West-"Oh! Maxine has crashed and burned right off that leap from the steel steps!"

Alexis then grabs Maxine and hoists her up for a suplex position and drops her gut first onto the top of the guardrail.

Alexis then heads into the ring and onto the top rope.

Styles-"Oh God this doesn't look pretty here."

Alexis then leaps from the top rope and hits a leg drop across the back of Maxine.

West-"Alexis with that leg drop from the top rope and right onto Maxine!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Alexis then grabs Maxine and tosses her into the ring.

Alexis then once again heads to the top rope.

Styles-"Alexis once again taking a chance on the top rope!"

As Maxine got to her feet and turned around, Alexis leaps from the top rope for a Hurricarana but Maxine catches Alexis and plants her with a powerbomb.

West-"Maxine had just caught Alexis in mid-air and just planted her with a powerbomb!"

Maxine then went for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Styles-"And Alexis kicks out!"

Maxine then grabs Alexis and shoots her off the ropes but Alexis reverses it and shoots Maxine off the ropes.

Alexis goes for a back body drop but Maxine hits the Sunset Flip but Alexis stays standing and leaps into the air and hits a Double Foot Stomp onto the chest of Maxine.

West-"Alexis with that Double Foot Stomp right into the chest of Maxine!"

Alexis then goes for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Alexis then grabs Maxine and shoots her off the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Maxine grabs the arm and goes for the Crucifix Pin.

1..2..kickout!

As Maxine got to her feet, Alexis charges but Maxine catches her and hits a Double AA Spinebuster.

Styles-"Double AA Spinebuster! Shades of her uncle Triple H!"

Maxine then grabs Alexis and drags her to the edge of the ring.

Maxine then facing forward heads for the top rope.

Maxine then leaps from the top rope to hit Game Over (Moonsault) but Alexis gets her knees up and Maxine crashes onto the knees.

Styles-"Maxine went for Game Over but Alexis was able to get her knees up just in the nick of time."

As Maxine turns around, Alexis delivers a kick to the gut of Maxine and hits her with The Pedigree.

West-"Alexis with the Pedigree to Maxine! Alexis mocking Maxine's uncle!"

Alexis then went for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Styles-"And Maxine stays alive!"

Crowd-"Better Than Divas! Better Than Divas!"

Alexis then heads to the top rope.

West-"Alexis for the third time in this match heading to the top rope!"

Alexis goes for a moonsault but Maxine moves out of the way but Alexis lands on her feet.

With Maxine standing in the corner, Alexis charges but runs into a super kick from Maxine.

Styles-"What a superkick from Maxine!"

Maxine then heads to the top rope and hits the Good Night Kiss.

West-"Good Night Kiss! Maxine hits it!"

Maxine then went for the pin.

1…2…3!

Styles-"And Maxine is victorious!"

Knight-"Here is your winner Maxine Helmsley!"

West-"Maxine Helmsley was able to overcome Alexis Cruise here tonight and is the winner!"

To Be Continued.

A/N-"OK guys I decided to give you this match because I'm currently writing this in school and I have to finish my work so I'll be home in a few hours to finish more parts to Extreme Impact so stay tuned alright?

Peace.

From DJ Greatness.


	8. XWF Extreme Impact Part 3

XWF Extreme Impact September 14th 2014 Joe Louis Arena Detroit Michigan.

The camera cuts backstage to the parking lot where Brock Lesnar is shown.

Styles-"There's The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar who will challenge Quinton Adams later on tonight for the XWF World Heavyweight Championship."

West-"2014 has been the year of Brock Lesnar. Think about it he conquered The Undertaker's Undefeated Streak back at Wrestlemania, he conquered John Cena at Summerslam for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and just a month later here tonight Brock Lesnar has a chance to conquer Quinton Adams and take the XWF World Title."

The camera cuts to XWF Interviewer Skylar Summers.

Skylar-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time she is the #1 contender to the XWF Women's Championship Selene Calloway."

Selene walks onto the interview area along with Seth Rollins.

Skylar-"Now Selene in just moments you will be facing off against Alice Paige for the XWF Women's Championship so how are you feeling?"

Selene-"How am I feeling? I'm feeling like it's about damn time that I get the respect that I deserve and tonight I will walk out of Extreme Impact with the XWF Women's Championship around my beautiful gorgeous waist and to prove to the world that Alice is nothing but a fluke, a one hit wonder and tonight Alice you will Rest In Peace. But one more thing Alice I want to send you one last message to show you who you're dealing with tonight."

Selene then delivers a knee to the gut of Skylar.

Styles-"What the hell?! Selene has attacked Skylar Summers!"

Selene then delivers the Curve Stomp to Skylar.

West-"And the Curve Stomp to Skylar!"

Selene-"You see what I just did Alice?! This won't even compare to what I'll do to you tonight!"

The camera cuts to Alice Paige in the locker room looking at her XWF Women's Championship.

Alice-"Selene you think that attacking someone who's an announcer and isn't a trained wrestler makes you a bad-ass like that is supposed to scare me."

Alice-"Well guess what it just shows me the level of doubt that you have within yourself because what you just did to Skylar Summers proved to me that you don't believe in yourself that you could get the job done and defeat me tonight for the XWF Women's Championship."

Alice-"And I'm not saying that tonight is going to be a walkthrough because it's going to be far from that because tonight will be a war and I will fight with everything I have to keep this! Tonight Selene I'm walking in that ring the Women's Champion and I'm going to walk out of that ring STILL The Women's Champion!"

The camera cuts back to the arena.

Knight-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the XWF Women's Championship!"

Knight-"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Seth Rollins from Death Valley, California Selene Calloway!"

Selene along with Seth Rollins comes through the curtain.

West-"Tonight Selene Calloway has an opportunity to take the XWF Women's Championship away from Alice Paige but if we know anything about the champion it won't be an easy task for Selene."

Styles-"But Selene proved that she has that viciousness within her when she attacked our XWF Interviewer Skylar Summers moments ago for no apparent reason and you also got to wonder about the wild card Seth Rollins and what type of influence he'll have on the outcome of this championship match."

Knight-"And her opponent from New Haven, Connecticut she is the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige!"

Alice enters the arena.

Styles-"Tonight marks the first title defense for Alice Paige and on XWF's first ever PPV nonetheless Alice has to prove that she is the best and that she isn't just some one hit wonder like Selene claims her to be tonight Alice not only has something to prove to the fans of XWF but to Selene that she is deserving to be Women's Champion."

The bell rings to start the match and Alice and Selene comes face to face.

Selene then delivers a fiery slap to Alice.

West-"What disrespect shown from Selene!"

Alice then gives a double leg takedown to Selene and begins to throw shots.

Styles-"And the fight is on! Alice vs. Selene with the Women's Championship on the line!"

Alice then lifts up Selene and shoots her off the ropes and hits a arm drag on Selene.

As Selene gets to her feet, Alice catches her again with a second arm drag and Selene goes to the outside.

West-"Selene trying to regroup here after being taken off of her game from those two straight arm drags from Alice."

Selene then goes back into the ring.

Selene and Alice then go into a collar-elbow tie-up in which Alice gains the advantage with a headlock.

As Alice bounces off the ropes, Selene pushes Alice off and Alice bounces off the other side of the ropes and hits a shoulder tackle to Selene.

Alice then shoots off the ropes but Selene pops up to her feet and delivers a vicious kick to the stomach of Alice.

Styles-"What a kick from Selene!"

Selene then bounces off the ropes and delivers a bulldog to Alice.

Selene then lifts up Alice and delivers a few forearms.

Selene then irish whips Alice to the ropes but Alice hooks her arms on the ropes.

Selene then charges but Alice backdrops Selene over the top rope but Selene lands on the apron.

Alice then charges and spears Selene through the ropes sending both crashing to the outside.

Styles-"Alice risking her own body by Spearing Selene through the ropes and to the outside!"

Crowd-"XWF! XWF! XWF!"

Alice then grabs Selene and irish whips but Selene reverses and sends Alice head first into the guardrail.

West-"Oh! Alice's head just cracked off that guardrail!"

As Alice was pushing herself up, Selene charges and boots Alice's head into the guardrail.

Styles-"Selene with a boot to Alice's head right into the guardrail!"

Selene then enters the ring,

The camera cuts to Alice whose busted open.

West-"Oh My God! Alice's has been busted wide open at the hands of Selene and that unforgiving guardrail!"

As Alice was getting onto the apron, Selene hooks Alice's head and pulls her in between the ropes and hits the Hangman's DDT.

Styles-"Selene with the Hangman's DDT to Alice!"

Selene then went for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

West-"And Alice kicks out!"

Selene then grabs Alice and irish whips her off the ropes and hits a dropkick.

Selene then mounts Alice and delivers multiple shots to the open wound.

Styles-"Selene trying to open the wound up even more!"

Selene then backs up as Alice uses the ropes to get to her feet.

West-"Alice is trying to get back into this match but with the amount of blood loss I think Alice should worry about fighting another day."

Selene then charges and clotheslines Alice to the outside.

As Alice gets to her feet, Selene charges and goes for a suicide dive but Alice moves out of the way and Selene crashes into the guardrail.

Styles-"Selene went for a suicide dive but Alice somehow was able to move out of the way and Selene crashed right into the guardrail!"

Alice then heads onto the apron.

When Selene gets to her feet, Alice springboards off the second rope and hits a Moonsault right onto Selene.

West-"Alice bloodied and battered hits a springboard Moonsault right onto Selene!"

Crowd-"Better Than Divas! Better Than Divas!"

Alice then grabs Selene and tosses her into the ring.

As Selene distracts the referee inside the ring, Seth grabs Alice and throws her into the steel steps.

Styles-"And Seth Rollins throwing Alice right into the steel steps! That low down son of a bitch!"

Seth then hoists up Alice and tosses her back into the ring.

As Alice tries to get to her feet, Selene bounces off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp.

West-"Selene with the Curve Stomp! We could see a new XWF Women's Champion!"

Selene then goes for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Styles-"And Alice somehow kicks out of the Curve Stomp!"

Selene then does the Undertaker's throat slit.

West-"Selene is signaling that the end is near for Alice Paige!"

Selene then sets up Alice for the Tombstone Piledriver but Alice manages to slip out and hits the Lights Out.

West-"Lights Out! Alice has hit the Lights Out!"

Alice then went for the pin.

1..2…kickout!

Styles-"And Selene kicks out of the Lights Out!"

West-"Both women have given their best shots to one another and neither of them can keep the other one down for 3."

Alice then climbs to the top rope.

As Selene gets up and turns around, Alice leaps for a Moonsault but Selene pulls the referee in front of her and Alice hits the referee.

Styles-"Selene out of desperation using the referee as a human shield."

As Alice got to her feet, Selene clobbers Alice in the back of the head.

Rollins then enters the ring with the XWF Women's Championship Title Belt.

West-"Oh, No this spells nothing but bad news for Alice Paige here!"

Seth charges with the belt but Alice ducks and Seth nails Selene with the title belt.

Styles-"Oh! Seth has just struck Selene with the XWF Women's Title Belt!"

Alice then delivers a low blow kick to the lower regions of Seth Rollins.

West-"And Alice with a NFL punt like kick right to the family jewels of Seth Rollins."

Seth then rolls out of the ring.

Alice then climbs to the top rope and hits the Moonsault.

Styles-"Moonsault! Alice hits the Moonsault on Selene!"

Alice then goes for the pin and a second referee comes out.

West-"There's another referee!"

The referee then makes the count.

1….2…..3!

Styles-"Alice retains the title!"

Knight-"The winner of the match and STILL the XWF Women's Champion Alice Paige!"

West-"Alice Paige tonight overcame being bloodied, the interference of Seth Rollins and Selene Calloway to retain the XWF Women's Title in what was not a match but a war!"

Once Alice leaves the ring, Seth comes back in to help up Selene.

As Seth was helping up Selene, Selene delivers a low blow to Seth.

Styles-"What?! Selene has just turned on Seth!"

As Seth on his hands and knees, Selene shoots off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp on Seth Rollins.

West-"Selene with the Curve Stomp to Seth Rollins!"

Selene then grabs a microphone.

Selene-"You are nothing but a failure! You are just pathetic and guess what I've found me a real man now Seth someone who can get the job done unlike you so if your dumb ass didn't get the message already then here it goes, I'm DUMPING YOUR ASS!"

Selene then drops the microphone and walks up to the stage.

A/N- "Stay Tuned to Part 4 of XWF Extreme Impact!"

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


	9. XWF Extreme Impact Part 4

XWF Extreme Impact September 14th 2014 Detroit Michigan Joe Louis Arena.

The camera cuts backstage to Ryan Keys on the phone in his locker room.

Ryan-"I cannot believe that I've downgraded myself to perform at the most vile, disgusting arena in the world. I am a living legend do you understand me? I am the greatest thing to come on this earth and I am the biggest star in this company, I am the uncrowned World Heavyweight Champion but tonight I finish this little problem with The Soft-core Kidd Eddie Styles and then I'll focused on what's important to me and that is becoming the World Heavyweight…

Then a knock was on the door.

Ryan-"Hold on man, it's probably one of many obsessive fans of mines I'll call you back."

Ryan then drops the phone and heads to the door.

Ryan-"Look here sweetheart I have a match coming up next and I don't do autographs so if you could just leave alright Thanks."

Ryan then walks back and then a harder knock hit the door.

Ryan-"Damnit, Look here..."

Ryan then opens the door and the person on the other side was none other than his opponent Eddie Styles.

Eddie-"Surprise, bitch!"

Eddie then drops Ryan with a right hand and begins to maul in him.

West-"Eddie Styles attacking Ryan Keys in his own locker room! Eddie didn't want to wait any longer!"

Eddie then grabs Ryan and throws him into the locker room door sending Ryan outside.

As Eddie went after Ryan, Ryan charges at Eddie and slams him into the wall.

Ryan then grabs Eddie and slams him head first off of a crate.

Styles-"And Eddie's head just rammed into a crate by Keys!"

Ryan then lifts up Eddie and Eddie pushes Ryan off and delivers a kick to the gut sending Ryan on the ground.

As Eddie was lifting Ryan up, Ryan delivers a low blow to Eddie.

West-"And a low blow from Ryan Keys out of desperation!"

As Ryan ran for the exit door, Eddie charges and clobbers Ryan from behind.

Eddie-"You aren't going anywhere!"

Eddie then grabs Ryan in a headlock position but Ryan pushes Eddie off and bolts through the exit door.

Styles-"And Ryan Keys escaping!"

Eddie then bolts out the exit door in pursuit of Ryan.

West-"And Eddie is in pursuit of Ryan!"

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Styles-"Ryan Keys running out of the exit door with Eddie in pursuit and hold on I think I'm getting something."

The camera cuts to the front of the Joe Louis Arena where Ryan is hiding in the darkness.

As Eddie enters into the Joe Louis Arena, Ryan grabs Eddie and slams him head first off the door.

West-"Ryan Keys slamming Eddie's head right into that door!"

Ryan-"Get Up come on Eddie!"

As Eddie tries to get up, Ryan then delivers a few stomps to Eddie.

Ryan then grabs Eddie and drags him to the inside of the arena.

Styles-"There's Eddie and Ryan at the top of those flight of stairs!"

Ryan then grabs Eddie and goes for a suplex.

West-"Oh, No I think Ryan wants to suplex Eddie right onto those steps!"

Eddie then delivers a knee to the gut of Ryan and switches positions and suplexes Ryan onto the stairs.

Styles-"Eddie with a suplex to Ryan right onto the stairs."

As Eddie gets to his feet, Ryan is crawling down the stairs.

Eddie then grabs Ryan and tosses him over the barricade.

When Ryan gets to his feet, Eddie charges and jumps on top of the barricade and hits a flying clothesline onto Ryan.

Styles-"Eddie jumping on top of the barricade and taking out Ryan with a clothesline!"

West-"I don't even think this match has even begun yet!"

As Ryan was using the steps to get up, Eddie charges for a Spear but Ryan moves out of the way and Eddie crashes shoulder first into the steel steps.

Styles-"Eddie went for a Spear but Ryan moved out of the way and Eddie cracks his shoulder off of the unforgiving steel steps!"

Ryan then grabs a steel chair and smashes the chair off of the ankle of Eddie.

West-"Ryan smashing the steel chair right off the injured ankle of Eddie Styles!"

Ryan then grabs Eddie and tosses him into the ring.

Ryan then gets in the ring and the match then officially starts.

Styles-"And now the match has began."

As Eddie was using the ropes to get to his feet, Ryan charges and hits a chop block to the ankle of Eddie.

Ryan then goes to the outside and grabs Eddie's ankle and smashes it off the ring post.

West-"Ryan is trying to cripple Eddie Styles here tonight!"

Ryan then grabs the legs of Eddie and locks in the Figure 4 Leglock around the ringpost.

Styles-"Ryan Keys with the Figure 4 Leglock around the ring post!"

Ryan then releases the Figure 4 and heads back to the ring.

Ryan then grabs the ankle of Eddie and locks in the straight Ankle lock.

West-"Ryan is trying to hyper-extend the knee of Eddie with that straight Ankle lock."

Eddie then uses his free leg to break out of the submission.

As Eddie was getting to his feet, Ryan charges but Eddie backdrops Ryan over the top rope and Ryan lands on the outside.

Styles-"Eddie backdrops Ryan all the way to the outside!"

Eddie then slides out of the ring and then pulls Ryan up.

Ryan then grabs Eddie arm and irish whip him and Eddie crashes knees first onto the steel steps.

West-"Eddie's knees right into the steel steps!"

Ryan then grabs Eddie and tosses him into the ring.

Ryan then begins to climb onto the top rope.

Ryan then leaps off the top for a fist drop but Eddie lifts his good leg up and Ryan lands jaw first onto Eddie's boot.

Styles-"Can Eddie capitalize on the situation?!"

As Ryan got to his feet, Eddie sets Ryan in a back suplex position and drops him on the top turnbuckle and then sets him upside down.

West-"Ryan Keys is trapped in the Tree of Woe."

Eddie then charges and hits a dropkick to Ryan.

As Eddie went to stand up, his ankle gives out.

Styles-"I think that dropkick by Eddie might've made that injured ankle worsen."

Eddie then stands up and goes over to Ryan and tries to pull him up but when Ryan gets to his feet, Ryan kicks out the ankle of Eddie.

Ryan then sets up Eddie for a powerbomb and charges and plants Eddie into the top turnbuckle.

West-"Ryan had just powerbombed Eddie right onto the top turnbuckle!"

As Eddie gets to his feet, Ryan charges off the ropes but Eddie catches Ryan with a spinning clothesline.

Styles-"Eddie might've just taken Ryan's head off with that clothesline!"

Eddie then grabs Ryan and hits the Extreme Destroyer.

West-"He's Got It! The Extreme Destroyer!"

Eddie then went for the pin.

1…2….kickout!

Styles-"And Ryan kicks out of the Extreme Destroyer!"

Eddie then goes onto the apron and climbs to the top rope.

As Eddie tries to position himself, Ryan gets to his feet and his a big boot to the ankle of Eddie.

Ryan then grabs Eddie's head and then DDT's him straight to the mat.

West-"Ryan with a Hangman's DDT from the top rope!"

Ryan then hoists Eddie up and shoots off the ropes and hits the Masterkey.

Styles-"Masterkey!"

Ryan then goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

West-"And Eddie kicks out of the Masterkey!"

Ryan then confronts the referee.

Ryan-"THAT WAS THREE!"

As Ryan argued with the referee in the corner, Eddie charges for a dropkick but Ryan moves out of the way and Eddie dropkicks the referee.

Styles-"Oh no the referee is knocked out from that dropkick!"

As Eddie turned around, Ryan goes for a 2nd Masterkey but Eddie pushes Ryan off.

Eddie then grabs Ryan and hits the Extreme Destroyer.

West-"Eddie hits the Extreme Destroyer but the referee is out!"

Eddie then goes over to the referee and tries to revive him.

As Eddie tries to revive the referee, Selene Calloway comes from the back and enters the ring and hits a low blow to Eddie.

Styles-"What The Hell is Selene Calloway doing out here?!"

Selene then passes a lead pipe to Ryan and exits the ring.

West-"What is going on?!"

As Eddie turned around, Ryan levels Eddie in the head with the lead pipe and knocks him out.

Styles-"Ryan cracking the lead pipe right off the skull of Eddie!"

Ryan then grabs Eddie and hits him with an inverted DDT and then locks in the Lockpick (Koji Clutch).

West-"Ryan with the Koji Clutch, he calls this the Lockpick and Eddie has been knocked out with the lead pipe!"

Selene then revives the referee who checks on Eddie.

The referee then raises Eddie's arm and it drops.

Referee-"1!"

Styles-"Do not tell me Ryan is going to beat Eddie by submission!"

The referee then raises Eddie's arm and it drops a second time.

Referee-"2!"

The referee then raises Eddie's arm and it drops for the third and final time.

Referee-"3! That's it ring the bell!"

West-"You have got to be kidding me."

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match as a result of a TKO Ryan Keys!"

Selene then enters the ring and her and Ryan stare at each other.

Styles-"Why in the hell did Selene help Ryan out?!"

Ryan then approaches Selene and gives her a lust-filled kiss.

West-"So this was the man that Selene was talking about?"

Ryan and Selene then exit the ring.

Styles-"Bottom line is this Eddie Styles tonight was screwed here at Extreme Impact!"

A/N-"OK Guys I'm deciding to do the tag team match between Kayden/Ryan Elgin vs. Matthew Jacobs/Joey Winters for Xtreme Warfare and the next chapter will be Brock vs. Quinton for the XWF World Title. So Until Then I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys. Have a Nice Day BANG BANG!

Peace.

From DJ Greatness.


	10. XWF Extreme Impact Part 5

XWF Extreme Impact September 14th 2014 Joe Louis Arena Detroit Michigan.

Styles-"Coming up next is the main event as Brock Lesnar will challenge Quinton Adams for the XWF Heavyweight Championship of the World."

West-"This match has turned so personal, Quinton needs to win to solidify that he is the real deal and that he is the World Heavyweight Champion and Brock Lesnar needs to win to prove that he is the most dominant athlete in professional wrestling today and this match that neither man can afford to lose."

The camera cuts backstage to XWF Interviewer Grace Matthews.

Grace-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he is the "Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar!"

Brock then walks onto the interview area.

Grace-"Now Brock tonight…..

Brock-"Look just give me the microphone and get out of here."

Brock then takes the microphone and Grace Matthews walks off the interview area.

Brock-"Now nobody can't deny that 2014 has been the year of Brock Lesnar. I destroyed the Big Show at Royal Rumble, I created the most shocking moment in Wrestlemania history by ending no wait conquering The Undertaker's undefeated streak and just a month ago victimize John Cena to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and now tonight I will now go out there and will give Quinton Adams the beating of a lifetime. Quinton Adams heed my words, tonight is not only going to be your last night as the XWF World Heavyweight Champion, but tonight is going to be your last night in that ring, Quinton Adams Here Come The Pain!"

Lesnar then walks off.

The camera cuts back to the Joe Louis Arena.

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the owner of Xtreme Wrestling Federation Paul Heyman!"

Paul then walks through the curtain.

West-"There he is, the man of the hour Paul Heyman, the eyes are wondering what Paul Heyman will do tonight and what role he'll play in this World Championship match."

Then the intro for Brock Lesnar hits.

Then Brock Lesnar emerges from the curtain.

West-"Here comes The Pain! Brock Lesnar has done it all,2000 NCAA Heavyweight Champion, 2002 King of The Ring, Defeated The Rock at Summerslam 2002, 2003 Royal Rumble winner, Former UFC Heavyweight Champion, Conquered The Undertaker's 21 year long streak back at Wrestlemania and a month ago at Summerslam victimized John Cena to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and now tonight Brock looks to win his first XWF World Title tonight."

Brock then goes over to Paul Heyman and gives him a hug.

Styles-"Now if that doesn't seem fishy I don't know what is."

Brock then enters the ring.

Then the World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams goes through the curtain.

Styles-"Now that don't count out Quinton Adams, he is the XWF World Heavyweight Champion and Brock made this personal by attacking Quinton's little brother and by holding Quinton's own son Apollo in his arms and said "Life's a bitch." I personally want to see Quinton kick Brock Lesnar's ass tonight!"

West-"Yeah but Quinton must be able to control his emotions and try not to go straight for Brock."

Quinton then enters the ring.

Knight-"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is your main event of Extreme Impact and it is for the XWF Heavyweight Championship of The World!"

Knight-"Introducing first the challenger from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 295 pounds he is the "Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar!"

Knight-"And his opponent from Newark, New Jersey he is the current, reigning and defending XWF World Heavyweight Champion Quinton Adams!"

Before the referee could ring the bell to start the match, Paul Heyman gets to his feet with a microphone in hand.

Paul-"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman the owner of the Xtreme Wrestling Federation and Quinton just to make sure the fans go home happy and that we have a clear, decisive winner and to make sure that you will be able to control your emotions if you get disqualified or counted out then you will LOSE the XWF World Heavyweight Title to Brock Lesnar now ring the bell!"

Styles-"You have got to be kidding me what a crock of…"

West-"Easy Joey! We're on Pay-Per-View!"

As Quinton was distracted staring at Heyman, Brock rushes and spears Quinton into the corner.

Styles-"And Brock Lesnar immediately going after Quinton Adams with the World Heavyweight Title on the line!"

As Brock was delivering shoulders to the gut of Quinton, Quinton was able to wrap his arms around Brock and chucked him over the top rope and to the outside.

West-"And Brock literally manhandled over the top rope and to the outside."

As Quinton was going over the top rope, Brock grabbed Quinton's left arm and Brock pulls Quinton from the apron and Quinton crashes to the outside.

Lesnar then delivers a few stomps onto Quinton.

Lesnar then gets into the ring and then yells at the referee.

Lesnar-"COUNT HIM OUT!"

Styles-"And Lesnar now demanding that the referee counts Quinton out."

Quinton then makes it back into the ring at the count of 6.

Lesnar then mounts Quinton and begins pounding away.

West-"Lesnar already pouncing away at Quinton!"

As Quinton was getting to his feet, Lesnar rushes off the ropes but Quinton boots Lesnar in the face.

Styles-"Quinton with a big boot right to the face of Lesnar."

As Lesnar was using the ropes to get to his feet, Quinton rushes off the ropes and delivers another boot to the side of Lesnar's head which sends him to the outside.

West-"And Lesnar goes to the outside!"

Quinton then goes to the outside and grabs Lesnar and slams his head off the guard rail.

Styles-"Quinton has got to control his emotions here!"

Quinton then begins to stomp on Lesnar.

Heyman then goes over to Quinton.

Heyman-"Quinton, take it back to the ring now!"

Quinton then begins to go straight to Heyman and Heyman backs up until he falls back into his chair.

Quinton then turns back to Lesnar who then jumps onto Quinton and locks in the Kimura Lock.

West-"Oh No, Brock has locked in the Kimura Lock! He could snap Quinton's arm in two if he wanted!"

Quinton then charges and slams Brock into the guard rail.

Styles- "Oh My God! Quinton had just slammed Lesnar right through the steel guard rail!"

Quinton then grabs Lesnar and irish whips him but Lesnar reverses and throws Quinton head first into the guard rail.

West-"Oh! Quinton's head just cracked off the ring post!"

Lesnar then grabs Quinton and throws him head first into the steel steps and Quinton is busted open.

Styles-"Oh no, Quinton has been busted open, The World Heavyweight Champion is bleeding!"

Lesnar then tosses Quinton back into the ring.

Brock then gets back into the ring and immediately pounces on the open wound of Quinton's with rights and lefts.

West-"Lesnar now going after the open wound of Quinton!"

Lesnar then pulls Quinton up and turns him around and hits a brutal German Suplex.

Styles-"Lesnar with a vicious German Suplex to Quinton!"

Lesnar then grabs Quinton and hits a second German Suplex.

West-"Lesnar with a second German Suplex to Quinton!"

Lesnar then grabs Quinton and hits a third German Suplex but Quinton lands on the top turnbuckle.

Styles-"Lesnar with the third German Suplex but Quinton landed right on the back of his neck on that turnbuckle!"

Lesnar then pulls Quinton to the center of the ring and goes for the cover.

1..2…kickout!

West-"And Quinton survives!"

Lesnar then grabs Quinton and sets him up for the F-5.

Styles-"Oh, No If Lesnar hits it, We're going to have a new World Heavyweight Champion!"

Lesnar then goes for the F-5 but Quinton reverses and hits a Tornado DDT.

West-"A Tornado DDT!, What a counter by The World Champion!"

Once Brock gets to his feet, Quinton charges and levels Brock with a huge clothesline.

Quinton then grabs Brock and shoots him off the ropes and hits a massive power slam.

Quinton then places Brock on the top turnbuckle and sets up for the Eclipse.

Styles-"Quinton setting Brock up for the Eclipse."

As Quinton goes for it, Brock rakes the eyes of Quinton and shoves him to the mat.

West-"Brock desperately getting out of The Eclipse."

When Quinton gets to his feet, Brock attempts a cross body but Quinton catches Lesnar.

Styles-"Holy crap, Quinton just caught Lesnar in mid air!"

Quinton then positions Brock for a power slam but Brock reverses Quinton and gets him in position and hits the F-5.

West-"F-5! Lesnar hit it!"

Lesnar then went for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Styles-"Quinton kicks out of the F-5!"

West-"Brock has got to be wondering what does he have to do to defeat Quinton Adams tonight for the World Heavyweight Title tonight in the main event of Extreme Impact."

Lesnar then begins to climb to the top rope.

Styles-"What does Brock have in mind going high risk for the 2nd time in this match?"

As Brock positioned himself, Quinton gets to his feet and delivers a big boot to Lesnar.

Quinton then climbs to the top rope and hits the Eclipse.

West-"The Eclipse! Quinton hits it!"

Quinton goes for the pin.

1…2….kickout!

Styles-"And Lesnar kicks out!"

West-"What a Main Event!"

Quinton then grabs Brock and locks in the Shadow Hold.

Brock then reverses by swinging Quinton but Quinton slams into the referee.

Styles-"Oh no, The referee has been knocked down!"

Brock then takes advance and grabs Quinton and hits a 2nd F-5.

West-"The F-5! Brock hit it again!"

Brock then calls for a referee and goes for the cover.

The referee comes out and makes the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Styles-"And Quinton kicks out of the F-5!"

Lesnar then gets up and then suddenly grabs the 2nd referee and plants him with a F-5.

West-"And Lesnar with a F-5 to the referee! What the hell is wrong with you Brock?!"

Brock then goes to the outside and grabs a steel chair.

As Brock was about to get into the ring, Paul Heyman then grabs the chair from Brock.

Styles-"And The XWF Owner standing up to Brock Lesnar!"

Brock then shoves Heyman down and enters the ring.

As Brock raised the chair in the air, Heyman comes into the ring and takes the chair away.

West-"Good for you, Heyman!"

Brock-"What Are You Going to do with that, come on hit me you little bitch!"

Brock then spits in Heyman's face.

Styles-'Oh, God, Heyman do it! Knock the hell out of Brock with that chair!"

Heyman then swings the chair but Brock ducks and Heyman nails Quinton with the steel chair.

West-"Heyman just leveled the World Heavyweight Champion!"

Brock then grabs Heyman and hits the F-5.

Styles-"Lesnar with an F-5 to Heyman! Lesnar had just F-5ed the Owner of the Xtreme Wrestling Federation!"

Brock then grabs Quinton and hits a 3rd F-5.

West-"And a 3rd F-5 to Quinton!"

Brock then goes for the cover and the 1st referee is revived.

Styles-"Oh, No don't tell me that Brock is going to win!"

The referee then makes the count.

1…2...3!

West-"Brock Lesnar has won the XWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

Knight-"Here is your winner of the match and the **NEW **XWF World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar!"

Styles-"Brock Lesnar has just conquered Quinton Adams and as won the XWF World Heavyweight Championship!"

Brock then raises the XWF World Title in the air.

West-"Who in the hell will be able to stop "The Beast Incarnate" The XWF World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar?!"

Brock then again raises the XWF World Heavyweight Championship in the air to end XWF Extreme Impact.


End file.
